The Prince And The Huntress
by princessalithelioness
Summary: when Nala's long lost father returns, her happy life in the pride lands next to her best friend Simba will change forever, years pass, lions change, how strong is their bond? will they remain as one or will they grow appart?
1. Chapter 1

_-A/N-_

_hello welcome to my first story, it starts when simba, nala and zazu are on their way to the 'waterhole', anyways i'm a new writter here and im still learning, so reviews, corrections and suggestions are very much appreciated._

_*i do not own the lion king*_

-Simba's point of view-

After we got permission from our mothers Nala and I headed down to the waterhole accompanied by Zazu as my mom had ordered, as we walked in silence I realized I keep staring at her, recently I started seeing her in a different way, I've known her my whole life and my whole life she has been my best friend but all of a sudden this feelings and thoughts about her and me started creeping in to my mind some time ago and after a while of shaking them away and trying to ignore this weird feelings that i don't really understand yet something clicked 'maybe you like her' a voice in my head said, my eyes widen at the sudden realization and a million more thoughts run through my head but those were interrupted by a voice from the outside world  
"so where are really going?"

"An elephant graveyard" I quickly answered and regaining awareness of my surroundings

"Wow!" Exclaimed nala

"Shhh! Zazu " I remind her of the 'nanny' flying above us

"Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo? "she said, and we started working on a plan to get rid of Zazu so we could just get the 'really cool place' I promised to show her, but of course being the nosey bird that he is he notice how close to each other we were and the back and forth whispering so flew down and exclaimed:

"Oh, just look at you two Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah, Your parents will be thrilled, with your being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" was all i could say

"Betrothed Intended Affianced "Zazu replied

"Meaning...?" questioned my best friend

"One day, you two are going to be married!" the blue bird answered an exited tone, Nala and I looked at each other with wide eyes and before either of us could say a word my father's Mayor Domo continued: "and you two turtle- doves have no choice. It's a tradition... "  
Nala and I looked with annoyed faces at Zazu the blue hornbill kept going on and on about traditions, the kings of the past and their successful marriages... marriage? wait let's go back to a few seconds ago, he had just said that were "betrothed" as he called it, that WE WERE BETROTHED, 'we': as in 'me' Simba prince of the pride lands and 'her' Nala my best friend someday Becoming 'husband and wife', 'king and queen', this whole thing is just makes things in my head even more confusing for me...  
-

-Nala's point of view-

I left Simba with his father after king Mufasa had told Zazu to take me home, I felt guilty for leaving my friend alone and knowing him he would put all the blame on himself but the truth is I could have said 'no Simba this is wrong' ,'let's go back the pride rock' or something like that but I didn't so it was all partly my fault, I can't help it though there's something about that golden cub, I just can't say no to his little adventures and crazy ideas, although i should start to, after all he's he future king and I'm the future queen...according to what Zazu has told us, I wonder what Simba thinks and how he feels about all, i can't just ask him, at least not tonight, he must be in so much trouble, maybe I could talk to his dad, the king was a very kind and fair lion and I'm sure I could make him see that it was not Simbas fault only and that his punishment shouldn't be as bad, I mean Simba would do the same for me, he said would always protects me and I will do the same for him.  
after I got to pride rock I tried making way in to the den as silently as I could but then my mother's voice stopped my walk I looked back and she was coming towards me along side queen Sarabi,

"Nala are you okay? We were so scared! Where is Simba?"

I didn't knew what question to answer first so I just said "mom I'm sorry and I'm fine" I turned to look at the queen and said "Simba is okay and with his dad they'll be back soon"

They looked at each other and shook their heads "how could you think that going to an elephant graveyard was a good idea!" Said my mom

I had some explaining to do...

-Simba's point of view  
later that evening i did as my father told me and stayed in my sleeping spot for the rest of the night, his words "You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!" resonated in my head specially the "you put Nala in danger!" part, that was not what I wanted, all I wanted was to show her a cool place and maybe to impress her by showing her how brave I could be but it didn't go as planned of course, I need to apologize to her for risking her life and just for being a fool, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her, she's my best friend and my... my... ugh I don't even want to go there right now but I'll say it 'future queen', after this day I don't know how am I supposed to treat her like my best friend or... I mean I don't want her to be weirded out or to find out about this 'feelings' of mine at least not yet, she didn't said anything after we ditched Zazu maybe she's not happy about the whole thing maybe she thinks it's weird... see that's why I didn't wanted to go there so I should just go to sleep and talk to her in the morning that is if I'm not grounded for life and this den becomes my prison.  
-

-Nala's point of view-

after i explained to my mother what happened, i told her that i wanted to talk to Mufasa and let him know that i was also guilty and that the whole incident wasn't simbas fault, she was mad but not as mad as i though she would be maybe the whole accepting my responsibilities thing showed her that i was growing up, when i finished talking she looked at me and said smirking "well, miss Nala, go ahead talk to the king and save your friend", "yes mother" i said smiling and headed out looking for the king, i found him on the promontory sitting on the flat surface facing away from me, i made my way slowly towards him, he was looking up at the stars  
"excuse me king Mufasa" i said softly making him turn his head around

"Nala, just call me Mufasa" he said to me with a warm smile which i returned with a shy one and said "oh yes sorry...uh i was wondering if i could please speak to you for a second"

"Sure miss Nala go ahead" he said turning around completely so he was facing me

"i just want you to know that what happened today, was my fault too and wanted to ask you to not blame Simba for it, he doesn't deserve it, i went along with his plan and didn't try to stop him, that was wrong and i feel bad about it sir honestly" i said looking down at my paws

he was silent for a second and then said, "that's very mature and loyal of you miss Nala" i looked up at him and he continued "taking responsibilities for his actions shows a lot of maturity... i will  
consider what you said" he smiled

"thank you very much" i said grinning  
"you are very welcome...you really do care about my son, don't you?" he said looking at me

"yes, i do" i answered blushing "but I'm still not there on 'betrothed' thing" i sad looking away

the king to laughed "so, Zazu couldn't keep his peak shut, huh?" he asked  
i nodded feeling awkward, he looked up at the stars for a second and then back at me  
"Simba is and will be difficult Nala, But he's good in heart. don't give up, keep looking out for him"

"i promise" i said and really meaning it, we sat there looking up at the stars for a few more seconds until a yawn scaped my mouth breaking the silence

"its bedtime sweetie" said my mother coming from behind us with Sarabi

"Coming mom" i got up

"Goodnight" i said with a sleepy smile to the king and the queen who sat down next to him

"Goodnight" they said with smiles

After i laid my head on my front paws i was about to close my eyes but instead they looked for Simba in his usual spot with his eyes closed, slowly opening them he gave me a soft smile and mouthed "goodnight Nala"

"Goodnight Simba" i replied finally closing my eyes for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N-

Hey here's chapter two, things will speed after this!

*i do not own the lion king*

* * *

Simba's point of view

The next morning Iwas the first one up as usual Ilooked around and saw my mom and dad sleeping next to me, a thin sun ray was just starting to make its way into the den, I looked at the entrance to where it was coming from and saw a very familiar shadow, Imade my way towards it careful not to wake anyone up. When Igot to the entrance Isaw Nala facing away from it I walked up to her slowly "hey Lala" I said using the nickname that gave her when we were babies and Icouldn't pronounce her name, instead of 'Nala' it came out 'Nala' "hey Simba" she giggled while turning around "I think this is the first time you wake up before Ido" I said with a smirk "no its not" she said, "yes it is, you are a lazy bum" I teased her "no I'm not! , it's not my fault that you go to bed early like a baby" she teased back "baby?" I scoffed "I'm older than you Nala, so who's the baby here?"

"Yes, by a week Simba" she said getting up and starting to walk away "but you are still the baby" she said flicking my nose with her tail causing me to giggle "oh yeah?" I said with an evil smirk "uh huh" she said smiling at me "run Lala!" I said, she ran laughing and chased her for a while, until her sudden stop that caused me to come crashing into her I looked up and there were Nala's mom and my parents looking at us

"good morning early birds" said my mom my dad and Sarafina smiling  
"good morning" Nala and I said at the same time  
"I'll go back in to the den" I said remembering I was grounded  
"there's no need to you two can go on and play" said my father  
wait! There must be a catch to it my father wouldn't just let something like this go, what is going on here?  
"but you two are to have adult supervision at all time" ah there it is I knew it  
"anyone but Zazu please" I begged  
"yeah we heard enough from him" said Nala with an eye roll, causing my father's laugh to boom in to our ears, wait a second why was that funny? Did Nala say something to him?  
"deal, I have to go on patrol now" he nuzzled my mother and me and said goodbye to all us  
"okay, I'll go with the hunting party and you can watch over 'thing one and thing two'" said Nala's mom to mine  
"go ahead dear" said my mom laughing at her friends joke, while Nala and I rolled our eyes at it, but hey at least it's my mom and not Zazu, let's see if Nala knows what's going on, its interrogation time!

- Sarabi's point of view-

I was laying on top of a flat rock, feeling the warm morning sun on my fur, a couple of feet away were Nala and Simba and they seem to be talking about something serious, well as 'serious' as cubs get my eyes were closing when I saw Simba give Nala a big hug and Nala returning it, then the two padded my way and I couldn't help to find them adorable, I had my doubts about betrothing my son to my best friend's daughter, just because things could have easily gone wrong but now I believe with all my heart that even if they weren't betrothed they would still end up together, last night Mufasa told us that Zazu had spill the beans on our 'plan' but it didn't seem to bother them, Simba even seemed happy about it? Oh king above! My little cub is growing so fast and so is Nala soon I will have to train her to be queen like Mufasa will train my son to be king, I think they will make a great team and be very happy together...  
"Mom" my son's voice broke me away from my thoughts  
"yes my little prince?"  
"I'm not that little..." he mumbled  
Nala and I giggled at him  
"what is it Simba?" I asked again  
"we um...we're hungry" he said, his friend nodding in agreement  
"Sarafina will be right back soon with a fresh kill" I told the two  
"oh okay" and without another word they started chasing each other around the rock I was laying on.

-Mufasa's point of view-

I was out patrolling the borders of my kingdom, when a very alarmed Zazu descended from above  
"sire! a rouge lion is approaching to our northern border!"  
I sighed and said "lead me to him" this rouge lions never learn, I followed Zazu al the way to the north border, where the tall grass swayed side to side with the wind, it would be a good hiding place for any animal, however the wind was in my favor, it brought an essence to my nose, a lion. I heard a noise, my claws were out I was prepared to fight, the grass started moving in random directions until someone jumped on me from behind making my back hit the ground, next thing I heard was "pinned ya!"  
looked up not believing what I was seeing  
"Moyo?" I said looking at the cream colored lion with light brown mane that was grinning at me  
"you bet I am, Mufasa!" he smiled even wider  
I got up laughing and went to give my old friend a hug, "you had to make an entrance, didn't you?"  
"hey, you know me Muffy" he laughed "I'm glad I didn't end up dead though"  
"yes your visit could have ended before it started" I laughed "everybody is going to be happy you are back" I said starting to walk towards my home with him following me  
"I feel like I've been gone forever" said Moyo as he walked next to me  
"you must be dying to see you girls" I said  
his green eyes lighted up " can't wait"

-Sarafina's point of view-

the hunt was a success as we got more than enough meat for the pride, it felt good to bring food for my loved ones, me and the other lionesses from the hunting party were headed back to pride rock when I heard Mufasa's voice calling me, I turned around to see him sitting with a smile on his face

"We got some zebra for you Mufasa" I said to my friend  
"and what do you got for me?" said a lion that was hiding behind Mufasa, my heart leaped of joy when I saw who it was it was Moyo...my Moyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Nala's point of view

Simba and I were playing when we heard a roar calling us to eat, we raced back to pride rock followed by Sarabi, as we got closer I saw my mother along with the lionesses, the king talking to a male lion, and no it wasn't Simba's uncle Scar, there was something about him that made my mom smile, weird... but the quickly queen went to the strange lion to say greet him happily, they all obviously knew him.

"Nala, Simba, come here, there's someone you have to meet"

Simba and I approached them and looked up at the smiling adults

"This is Moyo" my mom simply said

"Nice to meet you" I said eying him curiously

"Why are you here?" Simba asked shamelessly

"Simba don't be rude" I said trough gritted teeth, but 'Moyo' only laughed and said "straight to the point, I see, well Simba I am here to see my mate Sarafina and my daughter Nala" my eyes widen in shock and Simba's jaw dropped

"Moyo is you father, Nala" yeah thanks mom I heard him

"you have a dad?" Simba asked me shocked "Wait! where were you all this time?" Simba asked him accusingly, the cream colored adult opened this mouth to talk, but the king stepped in "That's none of your business son" said Mufasa with a warning tone

"No he's right! Where were you all this time?" I said a little hurt by the realization that my father had left me and my mother all this time and only now he decided to come back

"Nala…" my mom and 'dad' said, ugh it feels so weird to call him that, I looked away from them both not really wanting to hear what they had to say

"We should leave the three to talk, let's go everyone" Sarabi said very quickly and practically dragged Simba inside the den everyone else following her

My mother never talked about my father and wouldn't answer my questions, those sad questions I stopped asking a while ago, 'What's my father's name?' 'where is him?' will I ever meet him?' they both had some explaining to do.

"Nala, look at me please" when I didn't Moyo continued "I know you are upset and confused and hurt by all this but please let's talk about this"

"Fine" I said dryly still not looking at them

"Is there anything you would like to ask me? I will answer all you questions I promise"

"I already did. Where were you all this time?"

"Before you were born, I had to leave to help a neighbor pride that was suffering because they had a tyrant king as a ruler", letting out a loud sigh and he continued "they needed help Nala, they were slowly dying, they begged for help from our pride and we all wanted to help, Mufasa as the king couldn't just go and leave the kingdom, it way too dangerous to put everyone in risk the lionesses, especially with you mother and Sarabi pregnant, I knew I was the only one that could help them…"

I looked into his eyes and he said "but it wasn't as easy as I thought, I just couldn't give up on them"

"Nala… I never talked to you about him because honestly I didn't know what to tell you, I thought…" my mom's voice cracked and she paused for second "I thought he was dead" she finished

"I went to challenge the king, and I was able to beat him, and after that I couldn't wait to come back, but it took some time to fix everything the old king had ruined but I had to because, I am now their king" he said looking at my mom and me

I looked away with confusion, I mean I'm only a cub and even if I like to think that I'm very mature for my age, this is too much to process, I have a father? and he's a king? So what does that means? He has his own pride?

"I'm sorry" he broke the silence that grew between the three of us and looked my way "I haven't been around and I'm sorry you had to go all this time without a father and I'm sorry for showing up out of nowhere" he looked at my mother with love in his eyes "but my life wouldn't be complete without my family, I need my queen and princess" he smiled at the both of us, is he seriously thinking that I'm going to let him take us away from the pride lands? Away from the only lions and lands I've known, from my friends, away from Simba?

"Well, we are just fine right here, you can go back to your own pride" I said growing defensive

"Nala darling calm down" my mom tried touching my paw and I moved away and she sighted "let's go eat and we'll talk about that later"

"Talk about what? Mom you are not really thinking about leaving with him, are you? I asked her backing away from her when she said "Nala you need your father sweetie"

"No! I'm not leaving pride rock!" while tears were starting to fill up my eyes "Nala wait!" they both said I just ran away from them not turning back.


	4. Chapter 4

**-A/N-**

**okay, chapter 4 is here! i'll try do to finish two more chapters this week, so yay! hope you enjoy and review please! i would like to know what you think of the story so far and if you have any suggestions just let me know :)  
**

** shout-out to ThatTexasKid for his reviews and support, thank you very much mister!**

***i do not own the lion king***

* * *

Chapter 4

-Simba's point of view-

"Sarabi! Mufasa!" Sarafina entered the den and called my parents names frantically, making them whip their head on her direction

"Fina wait!" said Moyo coming after her, but she ignore him and went to my parents

"Nala ran off and we can't find her!" she said with panic

"what?!" said my parents at the same time

"Sarafina, I'll find her, there's no need to alarm the whole pride" said Moyo a little annoyed from what I could see

"Nala is like a daughter to us, if she's missing we must know" said my mother going to calm her friend.

I am not liking Moyo's attitude. My dad quickly organized search parties, and all the adults left the den in groups

"Dad, wait!" I ran to him

"Can I come? I know where she-"

"No, son" he interrupted "stay here" yeah right, that's going to stop me dad…

I turned to my mother and she gave me a 'you better do what your father said look'

I sat down and gave her my best good little angel smile. I waited until they were far enough, ugh grownups never listen when you are cub, I know exactly where to find Nala.

With a sigh I got up and made my way to the back of pride rock where there's a little 'secret' path that leads to the top the huge rock, when I neared the top I heard a muffled sobs, well I found her, she curled up crying with her face on her paws, oh someone's going to pay for doing this to her

"Lala…" She turned her head to look at me her aqua eyes filled with tears, showed sadness, confusion and anger all at once.

I held her for a moment while she sobbed on my shoulder, she then looked up at me and said "they want to take me away Simba!"

Whoa there…

"Who?!" I asked her

"My parents" she sighed "my father came back to take my mom and me to his pride"

"His pride?" but my question was ignored.

"Oh Simba, don't let them take me away please!" she started crying again

"I won't La. I swear" no one and I mean no one will take her away from me

The sun was starting to set and I remembered that the adults were still out there looking for Nala, she had calmed down and was laying in front of me resting her head on my paws.

"Nala…Everyone is worried about you" I said softly

"Ugh, okay let's go back" she said slowly getting up

As we walked down in silence, I thought that there's something she's not telling me, I wasn't going to ask her right now, because well it's not the moment, but I definitely later will.

Mufasa's point of view-

"There they are!" yelled one of the lionesses,

"where were you?!" Sarafina and Moyo told her daughter

"Nala are you okay?" I asked "I'm okay king Mufasa thank you" she replied looking up from the ground

"Wipe those tears, and smile Miss Nala" I smiled at her and she returned it, I felt Moyo's gaze on us, he looked jealous?

"I want to see my daughter" Okay. He is jealous and it's not the first time. Moyo left before Nala was even born, she needed a father figure and I like to think that I was it, she and Simba are best friend, just like Sarabi and Sarafina are, and like him and I were, I always loved Nala as is she was my own daughter. I knew when Moyo was back, that it was because got what he badly wanted, to be king.

"Alright, come Simba" I said to my son who was glaring at my cub hood friend.

Sarabi and I took our prince to our spot inside the den

"I thought I told you to stay inside the den" I said sitting on the ground

"Nala needed me" he said with a noble voice

"Listen to our heroic little prince" Sarabi smiled at me making me chuckle

"Just for this one time, I'm glad you disobeyed me" nuzzling my son

"Dad, he wants to take Nala away" said with a sigh

"Simba, I-"

"She doesn't wants to go, you have to stop him" he interrupted, getting frustrated

"I cannot do that son" I said with a defeated voice. Truth is I don't want Nala and Sarafina to leave, but I can't do anything to stop them, they are royals as well and according to protocol I have no power above them.

"But, you are the king" he still thinks that being king is the solution to everything

"Simba that's a family decision that her parents have to take" explained my mate to the stubborn cub

"We are her family, dad said so, right?' he looked at me

"'We are more than we are, we are one, one pride, one family' remember? He said looking back and forth, his mother and I

"Families like branches on a tree, grow on different directions yet our roots remain as one" said my wife hugging Simba

"I don't want her to leave" he said looking heartbroken, we laid next to him until he fell asleep.

Sarabi and I walked outside in silence and sat down on the edge of pride rock, I could tell she was upset too about the possibility of her best friend going away.

"Kings above please keep us as one" she whispered, I really hope they hear her.


	5. Chapter 5

_-A/N-_

_hey guys! how are you? I'm a little sick __myself_ but writing helps me feel better, so i think i will have another chapter pretty soon, enjoy reading and review! :) 

Chapter 5

**Sarafina's point of view-**

I couldn't sleep last night, even when the love of my life was back and laying right next to me and my daughter was back to me safe, angry and heartbroken, but safe still.

I had a huge decision to make, it wasn't just me and Moyo, I had to think of Nala too, as a mother I want the best for my daughter, seeing her so upset yesterday made question if it's the right thing to do I mean if we go, Nala will have a family, but will lose the family she already has here. If we go, she will be a princess and future queen, if we stay, well she's already treated like a princess by everyone and she will still be a queen when she marries Simba.

A selfish voice inside my head was telling me to go ahead and leave, I love my mate, I don't want to be without him anymore and I know Nala will learn to love him as well and will be thankful to have her father in her life later on.

While I was deep in thought the first rays of sunlight started creeping in to the den, I looked around and saw the rest of the pride still sleeping then my eyes went to my sleeping daughter, she would usually sleep right next to me, but last night I let her have her space.

After some time one by one the other lions started waking up, when I saw Mufasa and Sarabi heading out I got up and followed them, they were by waterhole

"Good morning Sarafina" they said as I approached them

"Good morning" I said, "I was wondering if I could talk to you two"

"Sure darling" said the queen, "it's the first time I'm not kicked out of your 'talks'" said Mufasa making Sarabi and I laugh, it was true, but this is not a simple 'lioness talk'.

"Well it's because it involves you"

"Don't all talks involve me?" he said smiling arrogantly making Sarabi roll her eyes at him, if you were wondering who Simba took after, well now you know.

"Well it's about me and Nala leaving with Moyo" I said a little embarrassed

"We will support you no matter your decision" said Sarabi with a warm smile

"I know, thank you, but…" I said smiling back at her

"But?" asked the king

"What about Simba and Nala?" I asked

"Well…" Mufasa started

"What about Simba and Nala?" interrupted Moyo who was coming from behind me. I haven't told him yet that I betrothed our daughter to the prince.

"Good morning to you too Moyo" said Sarabi annoyed, she and Moyo couldn't stand each other sometimes

"I'm sorry but you are all mentioned my daughter and I want to know" he said, I could tell Sarabi was getting tired of him

"If you all excuse me, it's time to hunt" she got up and left us three, I could tell that the only thing she wanted to hunt down and kill was Moyo.

"Well? What is it? He asked Mufasa and I

"The day Nala was born, Mufasa, Sarabi and I made an agreement" I started

"And what would this agreement be? He asked losing his patience

"Nala will marry Simba when they grow up" I said looking at my mate,

"You what?!" I don't think he like the answer I just gave him.

Mufasa cleared his through and said "Sarafina, if you wish to leave don't that stop you, if they wish to married when they grow up they will, the idea was never to force them anyways"

"Perfect then we'll leave as soon as possible" said the now smiling Moyo

"But darling I-"

"Good morning! Sire, ready with the morning report" said Zazu landing on Mufasa's shoulder

"Right on time Zazu, I'll see you two later" Mufasa walked away leaving me with Moyo.

**Moyo's point of view-**

After we were interrupted by Mufasa's stooge and they left, I asked my mate

"You were saying?"

"We can't leave yet darling, I haven't talk with Nala about it"

"Talk? She's just a cub, she is not capable of making her own decisions" I said finding it pointless to argue with a cub, I know she doesn't want to leave, but why should I care? I'm her father she must do as I say.

"It's her life too Moyo and I think she would rather stay here" I shook my head at her

"She needs us Sarafina, Her mother and father." oh you're still the same naïve little lioness you were when I left, if you think I'll leave without you.

"Alright, we'll go" she said sighing

"Wonderful!" I said pulling in my arms her in for a hug

I didn't think it was going to be this easy, I have my queen and my princess even if I would much rather a prince, she's still my daughter, they are mine.

As for Sarafina's little agreement with Mufasa I'll be dammed if I let that happen, decision made without me are unacceptable, you see it's a matter of power, growing up on these lands I never had any, I knew the only way of getting it was to become a king, when I left I didn't do it to 'help' or 'save' those lionesses, no I saw my chance and took it, and thing about power is that I must have it, at all time.


	6. Chapter 6

_-A/N-_

_Okay guys you are going to hate Moyo even more after this chapter so I'm sorry, and prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news... lol kidding, "dear uncle scar" will make his first appearance_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Nala's point of view-**

I will always remember today as the worst day of my life.

Simba came earlier to check on, he was going somewhere with his father and asked if I wanted to join them, I was really tired, crying really drains your energy, so I told him that I wanted to sleep a little longer. I was still sleeping inside the den when out of nowhere my father picked me up from my scruff

"We are leaving" he said

"Put me down!" I yelled

"Moyo please" my mom pleaded but she was ignored

"Please don't take me away" I begged my mother, she said nothing.

"Mommy! Please I can stay here and you can go!" I would miss her with all my heart if she leaves without me, but she obviously wants to go, she loves him and I would never try to ruin her chance of being happy.

"No Nala, we are leaving" she said without even looking at me, in that very moment I felt all hope was lost, we were leaving and there was nothing I could do prevent it.

After that they walked away from pride rock I heard, Sarabi calling my mother's name from a far, she looked back a second, at the life we were leaving behind and tears formed in her eyes

"Naaaaaalaaaaaa!" Simba's scream made my heart-break in to a million pieces, my father seem unaffected by it all as he continued to walk away from my home

The further away we got the more I cried. I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to the king and queen, the other cubs, the other lionesses and Simba, then a thought made me cry even harder, I never told him how I feel, that he's my best friend, and my whole happiness and that I love him.

**Simba's point of view-**

I ran as fast as I could trying to get to her, until my parents stopped me, in that very moment I broke down in tears, she's gone, now I don't know if I will ever see her pretty aqua eyes sparkling when she smiles for me and just for me.

"I love her" I said crying on my mom's paws, what's the point in trying to hide it anymore? She's not here so I might as well admit it, I love her more than anything in this world.

"I know, my little prince, I know, love always finds a way" said my mom "just wait and see" my mom always have the right words to make me feel better, I'm very thankful to have her and my father, but right now I just want to be alone.

That afternoon I sat by the waterhole feeling miserable starting at the my reflection, when a black-manned figure appeared next to me

""Ah, If it isn't my dear nephew, why so sad?" said my uncle

"Hey uncle scar I-" I was about to tell him that I didn't feel like talking when he interrupted

"Oh don't tell me, it's that little friend of yours, isn't it? Well duh uncle scar

"Yes, she's-" started and he interrupted again

"Not important" he said simply "trust me you will soon forget about her, after all you are the prince any little lioness would kill to be your 'friend' "

"I love her, uncle scar" I said honestly

He laughed "Let me tell you Simba love is nothing but a bunch of lies, it's all a game and lionesses are very good at it, if she loved you she wouldn't have left"

"She didn't even said goodbye to me" I sighed

"If she didn't care enough to say goodbye, why should you care about her? He said shrugging

"Maybe you're right" Maybe he's right, she left and without even saying goodbye, maybe I'm that meaningless to her, Maybe she meant more to me than I did to her_._


	7. Chapter 7

_-A/N-_

_happy friday guys! I have a pretty busy weekend ahead of me but, I'll try to post two chapters tonight, enjoy, leave your reviews, and have a good weekend!_

-chapter 7

**-Sarafina's point of view-**

_-2 years later-_

After we got to the Furaha pride, it didn't take long for Moyo to show his true color, Sarabi was right all along for not liking him, and Nala was right for wanting to stay, I wish we had never leave the pride lands,Every day that passes my regret my decision more and more, I ruined mine and my daughter's life and all for a lion that only saw me as a trophy and nothing more.

-FLASHBACK-

"Darling you know very well that every king needs an heir" said Moyo

"An heir, what do you mean?" I asked

"A prince Sarafina! a healthy male cub, to take my place as king when I'm gone" what? He cannot be serious

"What about Nala? She's our first-born?" I remind him

"No female will rule my kingdom!" he said raising his voice

"You promised our daughter would-" I said feeling deceived

"Well, she's still a princess" he interrupted, "now come here, darling give me what I want" he said walking closer to me

"No! Get away from me, I will not give you any more cubs Moyo"

"Fine ! Have it you way Sarafina, but let me remind you that I'm the king, and if you don't give me what I want, I can always find it elsewhere" he said leaving me alone with a broken heart and feeling like an idiot for trusting him.

Three months after that the king had his wish, one of the young lionesses of the pride gave birth to his cub. A male cub, he named him Ehsan, soon after his birth came to me carrying the cub in his mouth, looked at me with his cold eyes

"You will raise him as your own" he said with a stern tone

"You can't take him away from his mother!"

"That lioness was nothing but a worthless huntress, my prince shall be raised by my queen, you hear me?" he said putting the cub down and turning away to leave

"I'm not doing this Moyo" I said with a firm voice

"Oh you will, if you don't want anything to happen to your precious 'princess'" stopping to give me threatening look

"You wouldn't…" this can't be happening

"I wouldn't try me if I was you" he said leaving me with the sleeping cub

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Ehsan is now one year old and I love him dearly, but his father poisons his mind and heart and I'm afraid he will grow to be just like him, Moyo would make sure to keep Nala away from me, he didn't want anything to distract me from the future king, because of that my relationship with Nala is not what it used to be.

My daughter longer is the happy, carefree cub she once was, she had to grow up really fast after Ehsan was born, she was still stubborn and opinionated, but she learned the bad way to never go against her father, one of his rules was every lionesses must learn how to hunt from a very young age, Nala was no exception, she quickly became the best of her group, her obsessive training sometimes went on for 6 hours, she was determined to become the best huntress of these lands. She grew taller and stronger, still as beautiful as always but the sparkle her eyes once had has almost completely faded.

**-Rafiki's point of view-**

The older I get the faster time go by, Simba is now a young adult, his mane is coming along and he gets stronger by the day, yet he is far from ready to be king I'm afraid the prince has surrounded himself with bad company and listens to the questionable advice of scar, more than he listens to his wise parents

Fairness, leadership, and kindness are all qualities a great ruler must have, qualities Sarabi and Mufasa's son showed as cub, something in him had changed, he became irresponsible, extremely arrogant and selfish, he seemed more interested in enjoying himself along with his friends and breaking the hearts of young lionesses.

The king and queen were devastated by Simba's recent behavior, they wondered where they went wrong, they did their best to raise the prince. Mufasa himself had doubted the young lion and feared that the pride wouldn't see him as fit to rule.

One afternoon the queen came by my tree for a friendly visit, we sat under the shadow the old baobab I call my home and we discussed the young prince's situation

"I'm worried Rafiki, my son is not following his father's paw prints" she sighed

"I know your majesty, but the prince will come around" I said trying comfort her

"He has never been the same since Nala left" she remembered with sadness

"Oh yes, what Miss Nala and Simba have is special"

"Had. I'm afraid she wouldn't like this Simba, if she ever does come back" Sarabi said lowering her head

"A bond so strong can never be broken" I said with a smile "love always finds a way"

"Was I the one to come up with that?" she asked with a smile

"Yes, ma'am

"I hope I was right" the queen said getting up "I will see you tomorrow dear friend"

""goodnight my queen"

I climbed my tree ready to retire for the night, something in the air told me that winds of change were nearing the these lands once again.


	8. Chapter 8

_yay! I did it! I finished two chapters in one day! now I can go to sleep at peace...lol tell me what you guys think!_

Chapter 8

**-Moyo's point of view-**

Even the great kings find themselves facing obstacles like this you see my pride like his king should constantly grow stronger and more powerful, but I'm afraid we have out grown these lands, what's the point on having the best huntress of Africa if there is no prey we have a lot of mouths to feed here at the Furaha pride, nothing to worry about though, this can be easily fixed with some negotiations, today I met with the king Bayot of the Aduli pride a much smaller group than us, however they possessed large territory.

"Okay Moyo you have my attention" said the monarch

"Well you see Bayot, I come to you with proposition that will solve both of our kingdoms problems" I said knowing about the situation his pride was in

"Keep talking" he said obviously interested

"I know your eldest son is looking for a bride" Bayot's pride was so small, that prince Zambra didn't have much to choose from

"Well, yes he is"

"I have a daughter that is just around his age, and I will gladly exchange her to you for some land" there is no way he can refuse that deal

"You know I want the best for son" he said

"Well it doesn't get any better than this! She's young, beautiful, the best huntress of my pride" I said and then had brilliant idea "you know I'm doing you a favor as a friend by asking you first, I'm certain the king of the pride lands would take my deal, his son had his eyes set on my princess" I know for a fact that Bayot is completely envious of Mufasa and would jump to the opportunity of beating him to anything and I will definably use that to my advantage here.

"No! Um no" he cleared his trough "I'll take it" See? I got him, it was that easy. We starting discussing the details after it was all settled I returned to my lands

**-Mufasa's point of view-**

Sarabi returned from her visit to Rafiki, she walked into the den and lay down by my side after nuzzled me, we talked for a while, it was getting late and our son and his group of friends were missing

"Darling have you seen Simba today?" she asked

"No, I haven't" I answered getting up to call him

I was began to worry when he didn't answer, not this again, how many more times am I going to have to save him from the trouble he gets himself in to? A group of us left the den and went looking for the missing prince and his friends.

We were out in the buffalo territory when we heard noises, the young lions were messing with the buffalos, not a smart move, I could clearly hear my son's laugh, this was all a game to him, them a scream we ran towards it, and saw a young lioness was being attacked by a male buffalo while Simba and his friends ran to the nearest tree.

I was able to scare the buffalo away and then I went to see his victim, I saw it was Sauda, she was badly hurt but she was breathing, I told the young lions to go back home while her mother and I took Sauda to Rafiki. He did his best to save her but her, but the buffalo's thorn had made a hole in one of her lungs, she didn't make it.

After a while I while returned to pride rock, Simba went pass the point of no retun

"Simba!" I called my son's name with anger

"Father" he said coming towards me with his mother "I-"

"Silence!" I interrupted him "I've had enough of your irresponsibility"

"okay…" he sighed "so what will my punishment be this time? He asked arrogantly. Nothing worked when it came to correct him, maybe I was too easy on him, but not anymore

"EXILE" I answered to the arrogant young lion

"You are obviously kidding" he said laughing but stopped when he saw nothing but seriousness in my face

"No" said Sarabi in shock

"'because of you we lost a member of the pride" I hate it had to come down to this

"What? Father it…it was an accident I swear" he looked at me with desperation "I'm your son! The prince"

My queen put her paw on mine "Mufasa please…"

"I stand by my word Sarabi"' then I turned to my son and said "you are no longer the prince and must leave these lands immediately"

**-Nala's point of view-**

Today my father came to inform me that I will be marrying prince Zambra of the Aduli pride. After Ehsan was born I became invincible, irrelevant to everyone and I was okay with that, but it seems that Moyo just now realized I could be useful to him, he could just trade me for some land, he would get what he needed and he would get rid of me. The wedding is in a week and before I could even think about running away, the king had ordered for an escort to be with me at all times until the wedding, and today's escort was Shadi an older lioness she had light cream fur and brown eyes, she used to take care of me when my mom was to 'busy' with Ehsan, I think she's actually the only lioness here that likes me

"Hey princess" speaking of the other lionesses

"What Tika?" I said bluntly, I do not want to talk to her, you know she and I used to be friends, or I least I thought we were, but now every time she opens her mouth she either makes me want to kill her or want to kill myself

"Wanna hear the latest gossip about your boyfriend prince Simba?" I know what she's trying to do

"He is not my boyfriend, never was and never will be" I snapped at her, I can't stand to hear his name, and even less when it comes out of her mouth "and I couldn't care less about what he does"

"Yeah, right Nala, you are just mad because he was OVER YOU the second you left, but he was all OVER ME when he saw me that one time"

"Shut. Up." I said trying to control myself

"Hey it's not my fault the prince has a decent taste when it comes to lionesses and-" okay that's it, I think I'll just have to kill her, pounced on her with a roar, I did as much damage as I could until Shadi came over to break up the fight. Ha! Not a single scratch on me, can't say the same about her though.

My mother came running to us

"Nala! What is wrong with you?" she said angrily oh of course now I exist, only when I do something wrong

"Mom she-"

"No Nala, I won't hear your excuses, you are lucky your father is not here right now" lucky? Really? What part of my miserable life is lucky to you? I didn't bother to say anything to her, I know how things I'm not important to her anymore, she only notices me when I make a mistake, but when I need to be comforted and loved she turns her back on me, for a while I hoped she would be brave enough to leave Moyo, to go back to when it was just me and her, but no she's too afraid of him, but guess what mom? I'm not if I don't get leave before the wedding ill leave after.

Everyone including my mother went to help Tika, leaving me with Shadi, I ran as fast as I could towards the lake with tears burning, my eyes when I finally stopped I broke down

"Darling wait…" said Shadi coming behind me

"I don't want to live like this anymore, I don't care about anything or anyone, if I'm not sad and angry, I feel numb, I need to remember what it feels like to be happy" I said in between sobs "don't I deserve a chance to be loved and to love someone?, a chance to actually be happy?"

She remained in silence for a second "yes Nala you do. Just like everyone does" she sighed "run"

"What?" is she serious?

"Run Nala go as far away as you can" said the older lioness while I stood there for a second dumb folded

"Now before the king comes back"

"Thank you, thank you very much" I said giving her a hug, after I don't remember other than running, I ran as fast as I could and as long as I could, there was no turning back now.


	9. Chapter 9

_-A/N-_

_ thanks for the reviews, for the favs and for reading, it makes me really happy! enjoy this chapter and share your opinions with me, I love reading them, love! not like! love!_

_-az _

Chapter 9

**-Simba's point of view-**

"Exiled, my own father exiled me" I said still not believing what happened, and yes I'm talking to myself, don't judge me okay? I need to vent and there's no one here, not even my so-called friends, those cowards kept their mouths shut, they were too afraid my dad would exile them to, who needs them anyways? Sooner or later my father will kick them out too, but what if he doesn't? What if he chooses one of them to be the future king instead of me? Nah come on Simba, no one could ever replace dad is just mad, give it a few days and it'll pass and he'll come looking for me and beg me to come back, I just hope it doesn't takes too long, I've never had to hunt for myself, lionesses would always do that for me, first my mom and then other lionesses, oh how I wish one of those lionesses was here to hunt for me and to keep me company, if you know what I mean… but that's another subject, focus Simba focus, I regret not paying much attention to my hunting lessons.

I've walked for hours now, the sun is sizzling and I don't know what's bigger my hunger, my thirst or my tiredness, after walking for a while longer I found a small river surrounded palm trees, okay this is good, now I have water, and some shade I can take a break, I deserve a break.

I woke up from my sleep hearing voices and he horrible laughs, I followed the direction it was coming from and saw the back of a lioness she was doing her best to protect her prey from a group of hyenas

"Get your own food!" the lioness yelled as the hyenas got closer to attack her, I jumped in front of her, roaring as loud as could, the group of scavengers ran taking the meat with them

"What is pretty lioness like you, doing around her-?" I turned around ready to give her my best smile, when she came charging towards me

"You idiot!" She growled while she clawed my head, shoulders, face, and mane, what is her problem?

I growled back and jumped ready to tackle her, but when I did I felt her hind paws pushing against my stomach flipping me under her and pinning me hard to the ground.

"Nala?" It has to be her, this was her signature move, she got of me and backed away "is it really you?" She looked at me in confusion and I said "it's me Simba"

"Simba?" she said in realization her face lighting up, wow I haven't seen that smile, and those eyes in a long time.

**-Nala's point of view-**

I had no idea where I was, I've never been out by myself, I walked hopping I to get away from my father's pride, and maybe closer to the pride lands, and then found Simba, that must mean I was actually walking in the right direction, out of all the lions in the world I had to find him, oh but I'm so happy to see him, happy? No Nala, control yourself, remember what he did.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Tika!" I greeted the only 'friend' I've made since I got to the Furaha pride, she and her mother had just returned from the pride lands, after a visit to her aunt

"How was it? Did you see him? How is him?" I wanted to know about Simba it has been 6 months since I left and my father would never allow me to visit.

She rolled her eyes at me and said "gosh calm down, no wonder he pretended he didn't even knew you"

"What?" I asked hurt

"Yeah, at first he said he didn't know you, but then he said you were just some cub that he was forced to play with" this can't be true, Simba is not like that

"anyways, after that he said he thought I was really pretty, oh he's so charming, after we kissed he said he really like me" she continued

"Kissed? You kissed him?" WHAT?!

"No, he kissed me I just kissed him back" she said laughing

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Tika has rubbed that on my face every chance she gets, I get it, you kissed him, good for you, I know I shouldn't feel jealous, and I shouldn't be mad at Simba for it, it's not like we were together or something, he probably didn't even knew I liked him, but what hurted me was that he said he didn't know me and that 'I was just some cub he was forced to play with' I'm still hurt by that memory, he was my best friend on the whole world, and he just denies our friendship.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after we greeted each other

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I said not wanting to remember, all the trouble I was in

"I asked you first" he said with an arrogant smile

"Um hunting" answered simply

"Alone?" he asked

"Uh huh, what are you doing here? I questioned him

"I can't tell you, it's a royal family thing" he said looking away

"Okay then mister royal" I said getting up

"Wait! Where are you going?" I have no idea, I just want to get away from you

"Well, since you made me lose my prey, I have to catch another one" I answered turning to look at him

"I saved you from those hyenas" he said with cockiness

"I can take care of myself Simba" I said getting annoyed

"Not from what I could see" he said with an eye roll

"As long as I can hunt I'll be fine" I said walking away from him

"Okay, but I don't think you'll find much to hunt on the sand dunes!" he yelled

I stopped and he came towards me with a grin "are you lost Lala? Ah I haven't heard that name in a while, how did he know though?

"Um well I-" come on Nala think of something

"Why don't you tell me what you are really doing here?" not this again

"You didn't answer my question, so I don't have to tell you anything" I said getting defensive

"Fine! I'll tell you, I had to leave the pride lands…"

"Why?"

"My father banished me from the pride" he said with embarrassment, I felt bad for him and decided to be honest myself

"I actually ran away from my pride" I said locking eyes with him


	10. Chapter 10

_-A/N-_

_hey guys!_

_thanks keep Kalm and Join Team Loki and ThatTexasKid for always reviewing i really appreciate it!  
_

_ Nala's fan thank you for saying I'm a good writer, I really enjoy writing and this is the first time I share my stories with anyone, so it means a lot to me._

_I'll try to up update as often as I can!_

_love_

_- az_

**Chapter 10**

**-Sarafina's point view-**

I didn't saw Nala after her fight with Tika, she did some damage to that lioness, Nala is very strong, stronger than I ever could be both physically and mentally, that's why I was so surprised when she attacked the young lioness, I know she's under a lot of pressure, specially from her father, I knew she's not happy with the idea of marrying a complete stranger, but the king had his mind-set on it

-FLASHBACK-

"Nala! Sarafina!" called a grinning Moyo, Nala and I were talking by the lake when he showed up

"yes dear?" "yes father?" we asnwered

"I am the best king that ever lived" he said and we just stared at him confused "you see I just solved our kingdom's crisis, and it only took me one meeting" he said with arrogance

"That's great" Nala and I said, it's best to watch what you say with Moyo

"Yes I know" he said

"How did you do it" oh Nala you know better than to ask questions to him

"All you need to know is that are to marry prince Zambra of the Aduli pride in a week from now you" he said looking at her with an evil grin

"You can't do this!" argued my daughter, before Moyo raised his paw to strike her

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want" the king growled walking towards her

"Moyo stop, please! She'll do it! She'll marry him!" I said, it was the only thing I could say to spare her from more punishment

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The best thing Nala can do is follow the king's orders, this could be good for her, prince Zambra could turn out to be a good lion that loves and respects her as mate and queen someday, I want the best for my daughter but right now this is all I can give her, she at least will be lucky enough to get away from Moyo.

This morning when I went to check on Nala, when I heard the lionesses screaming

"Your majesty please" one of them pleaded

"Silence!" Moyo growled to the other lioness, he had Shadi pinned to the ground his front paw applying pressure on her thought "now tell me where is she?!" he commanded

I ran on their direction "what's going on?" I asked scared, I've never seen Moyo this angry

"This idiot let Nala run away" he snapped, he and I knew about the friendship between Nala and Shadi, in a way my daughter was closer to her now than she was to me, so it wouldn't surprise me if she would've actually help nala scape

"Moyo stop you are going to kill her" fearing for the older lioness's life

"I don't know where she is your majesty I swear" Shadi cried

"Darling please let her go" he looked at me for a second in though then his eyes widen and he got off her

"Why this is obvious, I know where to find her" he said almost to himself "Sarafina, get Ehsan, we are going to the pride lands"

**-Simba's point of view-**

Oh those eyes they were staring right at me and it felt like time froze while, they are so beautyfu- whoa! Be cool Simba, look away, look away now!

"so… um" I said turning my head "why did you ran away?"

"Please Simba, you don't have to act like you care" she said looking away

"I do care! We're friends Nala" I smiled at her

"No, I was just some cub you we're forced to play with" she said emphasizing the word 'forced', what is she talking about- oh I think I remember now. the Tika incident

"Lala I-" I tried to defend myself

"Don't call me that, we are not friends" she said looking at me

"Oh come on" I said walking closer to her "can we just put in the past? And maybe move forward?" I said with a wink and putting my paw on hers

"Get your paws off of me!" she said pushing me and standing up "don't even try that with me Simba" she said getting up and walking away

"wait! where are you going? I'm sorry" I said following her

"to the pride lands" she answered without even looking at me

"But wouldn't that be the first place they would look for you?" "Besides you can't just leave by yourself, it's getting dark, there are hyenas out there and-"

"Simba-" she said stopping and looking at me

"I get that you hate me, but let's be smart here, we are two young lions without a pride, we have a better chance if we stick together" I said to her, Nala looked deep in to my eyes, as if she was trying to look in to my soul for a second

"Fine" she finally agreed

"Great!" I smiled

"I know a great place we can go it's actually in the jungle, but they will never find you there and there's plenty of water and prey"

"Sounds good, but just so you know Simba, I will not hunt for you" she said

"But I can't hunt" I said helplessly

"Are you serious?" she asked with her eyebrows raised

"When you're the prince, you never have to do anything for yourself" I said shrugging my shoulders

She rolled her eyes at me "anyways, where is this place? Is it far away?"

"We need to walk east pass pride rock and towards the gorge, we would get there in two or three days"

"I would like to stop by the pride lands" she said "just for a visit"

"Alright, I just hope my father won't think I kidnapped you or something" I answered with a sigh

Her eyes widen and asked "why would he think that?"

"Let's just say my father doesn't have the best concept of me right now" I said with a nervous laugh and she just shook her head at me

"Okay...then, we'll leave tomorrow" she said with a yawn

"Fine with me" I said lying down

She laid down a few feet in front of me and asked "what would've you done out here by yourself?"

"Probably die" I said simply, she laughed and I continued "fortunately the kings above sent me an angel" I said keeping my eyes on hers, she smiled and rolled her eyes at me

"Goodnight Simba" she said laying her head on her paws

"Goodnight Nala" I said doing the same, falling asleep with a smile on my face


	11. Chapter 11

_-A/N-_

_Simba and Nala still have some issues, but I believe any problem can be solved by having a heart to heart. Simba&Nala4ever lol okay enjoy the chapter guys!_

_love_

_-az_

chapter 11

**-Nala's point of view-**

I opened my eyes and right in front of me was Simba still asleep and I laughed to myself remembering that when we were cubs he would always be the first one up and would practically drag me out of the den to play with him, now it's my turn to interrupt his sleep. I got up stretched my legs and walked silently to him

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I screamed in to his ear making him jump and I couldn't help but to laugh at him

"Ha. Ha. very funny Nala" he said sarcastically rubbing his eyes with his paws

"Whatever grumpy" I said trying to stop laughing "we have to go"

"What? No breakfast?" he said getting up

"Well, I wouldn't mind eating" I said sitting down and looked away to the grasslands "how about some zebra?" I said

"Wonderful! I'll wait for you right here, try to catch one of the younger ones, those are the tenderest ones" the spoiled lion said lying down under a palm tree

"No, no, no your royal highness" I said walking towards him "you are coming with me, if I'm going to be stuck in the jungle with you, you better learn how to hunt"

"You can't make me" he said with arrogance

"Fine then you won't eat!" I said with a shrug and began to walk away from him,

A few seconds after I heard him coming behind me, turned around and said "All you have to do is use your weight to hold the zebra down when I catch it, I'll do the rest"

"This is ridiculous" he grumbled

"shhh!" I said preparing to hunt

We were able to catch a decent size zebra, it's a lot easier and safer to hunt in groups, and it's also convenient to be in groups when you have hyenas roaming around

We were finishing our meal when I said to him with a big smile "see, that wasn't that hard was it?"

"Just because you make it look so easy" he said with a chuckle "you are a really good huntress" he said looking at me with a sweet smile

"Oh thank you" I said turning away so he would see me blush "um we should get going"

"All right" he said getting up "let's go" I got up and we began walking, we had a long journey ahead of us.

**-Simba's point of view-**

Nala haven't said a word in a while, and the silence is giving me anxiety, I'm not one to stay quiet for long so I'm trying to remember what we used to talk about when we were cubs and I couldn't think of anything, I really don't know what to say to her, all we do is bicker and argue, I have to admit its kind of fun, but don't want to piss her off anymore, after seeing her taking down a zebra twice her size, I think it's best to stay on her nice side, ugh but I can't stand to be quiet anymore

"so…how you been?" Really Simba? That's how you start a conversation? She eyed me from the side "I haven't seen you since..."

"Since my father ruined my life" she said looking ahead

"Was it that bad?" I asked

"Why do you think I ran away?" she said raising an eyebrow "look I really don't want to talk about that" she said with a sigh "but tell me how was life in the pride lands after I left?" she asked

Horrible, miserable, my life fell apart the moment you left I remembered but instead said "oh same old, you know dad running the kingdom, mom leading the hunting party"

"And you getting in trouble" she smiled

I chucked "it wasn't as fun without you" I said honestly

She cleared her through and looked away from me "what about the other cubs?"

"None of them compared to my best friend" I smiled at her, but she just shook her head at me

"Nala look I know that what I said to Tika hurt you but-"

"It did not hurt me, it just made me see how you truly felt about me" she interrupted

"Oh you have no idea how I feel" I scoffed, Ugh she's still as stubborn as she was

"Yes I do Simba you made it very clear" she said

"I was hurt and mad at you for leaving, I was just a cub okay? Sorry for not knowing how to deal with my emotions!" I exploded, she froze in her place and i continued "so please, let's put this behind us, I love you Lala, you're my best friend and really miss you"

"I miss you too" she sighed "I love you Simba, so much, I just don't like you anymore" she said looking down

"I'll do anything for you to like me again" I said meaning it "but please don't push me away anymore" I said putting my paw under her chin making her look up at me "promise?"

"Promise" she said with a weak smile


	12. Chapter 12

_woohoo! chapter 12 is here! __oh yeah! okay I need to calm down..._ I didn't tought I was going to be able to make it today but here it is, thank you very much for reviewing guys! I'll try to have another chapter tomorrow, as always i hope you enjoy and share what you think on the reviews

_love_

_-az_

Chapter 12

**-Sarabi's point of view-**

"Your majesty excuse me" Zazu came in flying in the den "you and king Mufasa have visitors" we weren't expecting anyone this early in the morning

"Who are these visitors Zazu? Asked my mate

"The Furaha pride's royal family" he said bowing down to the king

" Fina!" I said exited to see my best friend after so long, I got up and run to the entrance of the den Mufasa following my steps

"Sarafina!" I said calling her attention

"Sarabi! Mufasa!" she came running, hugged both of us, but the embraces were interrupted by Moyo clearing his trough, there he was standing next to him a male cub, with green eyes and a cream coat

"Hello Moyo" greeted Mufasa

"There's no time for formalities where's my daughter?" said rudely the green-eyed king

My husband and I looked at each other "we haven't seen Nala in two years" said Mufasa

"What is going on?" I asked Sarafina

She lowered her head and said "we can't find Nala"

"I know she's here" said Moyo looking around

"I don't see her around" I said rolling my eyes Mufasa shook his head at me and then turned to Moyo

"If you would like to look around, I'm about to go on border patrol if you would like to join me" he said

"All right" he said, after saying goodbye the two kings left accompanied by Zazu.

"So…who's this little guy?" I asked about the cub standing next to my friend

"Oh sorry my bad" apologized the lioness

"More like Moyo's bad for interrupting so rudely" I said making her chuckle

"This is my son Ehsan" she said smiling "Ehsan this is queen Sarabi"

"Nice to meet you your majesty" he said bowing his head

"Nice to meet you too Ehsan" I said smiling to the cub "Kings above! It's been so long" I said getting chocked up looking at Sarafina

"Much too long" she said sadly and then turned to her son and said "honey, you can go play"

"Yes mother" he said leaving us alone

Sarafina sighed deeply and said "oh Sarabi, I ruined everything"

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned for my friend

"I ruined my daughter's life" she said trying to hold back her tears "I should have stayed here, she was happy, she had a family, friends everything she needed, but I took her away because I was in love with that monster" continued not longer able to hold back her tears, I putted my paw on hers and she said "maybe it's best if we never find her, I don't know what Moyo will do to her if finds her" Sarafina told me everything that had happen this past two years, how Ehsan came in to her life, about Moyo's anger, how Nala was treated and how she ran away trying to escape an arranged marriage, I told her about Simba and how different and out of control he was and how ultimately he had to be exiled by his father, we cried together, letting everything we've held inside come out, it broke my heart to see her like this, so broken and helpless even when I was feeling the same way.

"Mufasa says it will help him grow up" I said remembering my husband's words "I hope he's right

"I just hope both Simba and Nala are alright" she said looking in to the distance

"The kings above will protect them" I said then we decided to inside the den so Sarafina could rest and eat something.

**-Nala's point of view-**

After much walking, I finally started recognizing the landscape, the waterhole, the trees, everything, I was back home, back in the pride lands

"I've missed this place so much" I said looking around

"I know, I'm sorry we can't stay longer" Simba said

"It's okay, I wish I could say hi to your parents" I sighed, I missed the king and queen of the pride lands, they always treated me like family, even more than my own

"You could try" Simba said shrugging his shoulders

"What about you?" I asked the golden lion

"I don't think my father, will be very happy to see me here" he said "you go ahead, I'll wait for you here" he said climbing a tree. Pride rock was only a few feet ahead, but then I saw the queen walking towards the waterhole to have a drink, I walked in her direction she looked up at me and gasped

"Nala?" she asked

"Queen Sarabi" I smiled and gave her a hug

"Darling it's nice to see you, but your mother and father are looking for you" she said looking back at pride rock

"Please don't tell them I'm here" I said backing away from her

"Mother look!" "Ehsan where are you-?" "it's Nala!" my brother and mother came running from the den to me

"Sweetie are you all right? I was so worried" she said hugging me

"Yes mom I'm fine" I said returning the hug

"I'm so happy you're back" she pulled from the hug to look at me

"I'm not coming back mom" I said with a sigh

"Nala you can't just be out here by yourself" she said with concern

"I'm not alone mom, I'm with-"

"Simba!" Sarabi exclaimed

"Mom!" I turned back to see Simba running towards us

"Oh my little prince!" the queen squeezed her son

He looked at me and said "Nala your father is here! We have to go!"

My mom cleared he trough to call his attention "hello Simba" she said

"Oh hey miss Sarafina" he said with a nervous laugh

"Mom, please this is the only chance I will ever have to be free" I pleaded

She sighed and said "take care of each other" I gave her another hug and said goodbye to her and my little bother

"Your father's are coming, go now" said Sarabi after she said goodbye to us

"We are going to the eastern jungle, if you ever need to find us" Simba said to them

"Let's go" Simba said and we started running, is this really happening? I have my best friend and my freedom, for the first time in years I feel happy and like anything is possible, I just hope it lasts.


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys! enjoy the weekend update!

love

-az

Chapter 13

**-Mufasa's point of view-**

Moyo and I didn't talk much during border patrol, he was tense, moody and just not pleasant to be around, he wasn't always like this, back when we were cubs he was my best friend, we were the only two male cubs until my brother was born, Moyo now reminds me a lot of him, it could be the pressure of ruling a kingdom, being a father and husband that was getting to him, being king it's not as easy as it seems, my father Ahadi trained me my whole life to be one, you have to know the land, the subjects, the law, the protocol, care for every creture in the kingdom, see that the circle of life is never broken and on top of everything take care of your family, being a ruler is a big responsibility, one son will ever be able to handle unless he changes his selfish way.

When we returned to pride rock I saw Sarabi and Sarafina by the waterhole talking with concern in their faces

"Hello ladies" I said nuzzling my dear wife

"Well she's not here" said Moyo looking at Sarafina "let's go" he ordered"

"The sun is about to set, why don't you stay the night, and start your journey in the morning" said Sarabi

Sarafina looked at her mate with pleading eyes and he sighed and said "fine, one night, but we're leaving before sunrise" Sarafina smiled to her friend and then a roar was heard calling for dinner

"You two go ahead and eat, we'll be right there" Sarabi said to the other couple

"I need to talk to you" she said when they were out of hearing distance

"What is it dear?" I asked concerned

"Do you know why Nala ran away? She asked sitting down in front of me

"Moyo didn't say why…" I said remembering how quiet he was earlier

"She's being forced to marry prince Zambra of the pride lands" she continued

"Bayot's son? I remember clearly that Moyo wasn't happy when he heard Nala and Simba were betrothed, how is this different?"

"Because it's an exchange, they need land and Bayot will give it to them if Nala marries the prince" Sarabi explained, they need land? Why didn't he ask me? This all could've been avoided "My love, you know I love Sarafina like a sister" she started with a sigh "and Nala is like a daughter to me"

"They are family, you know I'll do anything to help them" I said

"So, will you give them some land?" she asked with hopeful eyes

"Of course! I'll talk to Moyo after dinner" I said smiling

"I'm blessed to have you as my husband" she said with love in her eyes

"And I'm blessed to have you as my wife" I said before giving her a kiss

After dinner I called Moyo we sat outside and I told him that I would be more than glad to give him the land that his pride needs, he seemed surprised, reluctant but he ended up taking it

"I still don't think my daughter will agree to marry your son" he said

"That has nothing to do with me giving you the land" I explained

"Whatever you say Mufasa" he said annoyed

"I'm just trying to help you Moyo, for old time's sake" I said getting up to leave

"And I appreciate it" he said turning to look at me "thank you"

"You are most welcome" I said ending our conversation, I went inside the den, tired after a long day ready to retire for the day.

**-Moyo's point of view-**

"And it's the great Mufasa to the rescue again!" I hear a familiar sarcastic tone coming from behind me

"Scar" I said simply

"Hello Moyo, I see my brother saved you yet again" he said sitting next to me

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed by him

"The land my brother is giving you will only be enough to feed you pride for a few years, moths even" he said, still the know it all lion he used to be

"What do you know? You don't know my prides or my lands" I said getting angry at him

"Oh But I do, I've been there, seen enough to know, that you will soon have this crisis again"

"And what do you suggest I do?" I said rolling my eyes at him

"Help me to get rid of Mufasa, and when I become king, I'll give triple of what he promised, and I will be your ally, think about it our two kingdoms together will be indestructible"

I sighed and said "even if you get rid of Mufasa, there will still be an heir to the throne, remember your nephew?"

"This is why my plan is so perfect, you see my brother himself exiled the Simba, making me the first in line for the throne" he explained

Scar's proposition sounded more and more inviting, however he's not to be trusted

"Think of all the years you have envied my brother, this is your chance to become a grater king than he will, to be a legend, to be feared by every lion, to be the greatest king of them all" he said walking around me and then stopping when he was face to face with me

"So tell me… are you in?" he asked extending his paw for me to shake it

"I'm in" I said accepting his paw


	14. Chapter 14

here's a short little chapter enjoy! thaks for reviewing and reading

love

-az

Chapter 14

**-Simba's point of view-**

"We're here! We're finally here!" I said in an overly dramatic voice while collapsing in to the floor of the jungle

"Yes, Simba we're here" Nala giggled

"I don't think I've ever walked so much in my entire life I don't ever want to get up from here" I said still on the ground

"Oh come on, we have to go explore this place, look for refuge, food water, make sure that-" she started sitting down next to me

"shhh" I said putting my face between my paws

"Did you just shush me?" she asked

"I think I just did, you need to relax Lala, no one likes a stick in the mud" I said trying to hold back my laugh, but failed when she slapped my arm, I looked up at her "hey! what's with the violence?" I asked

"What's with your mane?" she said putting her paw on my tousled head of hair

"My mane is of the many things that make me unbelievably handsome" I said with a grin

"Pfffft. says who? Your mom?" oh she likes to tease

"Yes and many other young and beautiful lionesses" I said with arrogance

"Oh I see so the rumors about the philandering golden prince were actually true" she asked with a humored grin

"What did you hear?" I asked curios

"You know, just that you are known to have a 'way with the ladies'" she said with a shrug. Okay, where is she going with this? Is she coming on to me?

"Guilty of charge" I said proudly

"What do they see in you anyways?" she asked laughing. Oh okay never mind it was not a come on

"Well, they say I'm complicated!" I said laughing too

"You're just spoiled" she said shaking her head

"And you just love to give me a hard time don't you?"

"Someone has to" she smiled at me

"And what about you? Any romance?" I asked truly wanting to hear the answer

She laughed "I was actually about to get married" She said looking away from me

"WHAT? To whom?" I asked shocked

"Zambra" she sighed

"ZAMBRA? From the Aduli pride? Why would you want to marry him? Sure he's a prince but still he's- " I started ranting

"I didn't want to marry him Simba! my father betrothed me to him!" she interrupted. Oh okay I knew that if she wanted to marry a 'arrogant, philandering prince' I would have been her first choice

"But I thought you and I…" I started but chickened out half way

"Huh?" she turned to look at me

"Never mind go ahead" I said, maybe she doesn't remember what Zazu had told us years ago

"All these years, I've done what was expected of me, to obey my mother and father, but when he said I had to get marry, I just couldn't do it " she said tilting her head back "I didn't wanted to be trapped in a marriage, never tasting freedom"

"So that's why you ran away?"

"Yes" she said looking down at her paws

"I was afraid you would bite my head off if I asked before" I said making her chuckle

"Well now you know" she shrugged

"But why was your father forcing you to marry him?"

"Royal exchange, my father needed land, Bayot needed a bride for his son"

"Wait a minute!" I said getting up "your father is the king? And you didn't tell me? Nala you are a princess!" I started walking back and forth

"Only by birth" she said looking at me "why is this important?" she asked

"It is important Nala! They are going to kill me! Your father and mine! They'll say I kidnapped a princess"

"Simba you didn't kidnapped me" she laughed "and plus you're a prince too, they can't do anything to you"

"Oh yes they can Nala, I'm nothing but a rogue now, my father took away my title when he exiled me" I was panicking

"If you're a rogue I'm a rogue, I practically exiled myself" she said standing up and walking towards me "so, as you said earlier, relax! No one likes a stick in the mud" she said with a sly grin "but now that you're up, I say we go explore!" she said pushing me towards the jungle

I can't win with this lioness, but at the same time I wouldn't trade her for anyone


	15. Chapter 15

**_-A/N-_**

_Aggregate Dragon welcome! thanks for reviewing_

_Keep Calm and Join Team Loki thanks for reviewing, wow you have some awsome stories! I'll try to read them all_

_ThatTexasKid thanks you for reviewing as always! and by the way I'm loving **In the Shadow of a Tyrant**_

_Guest welcome and um thank you?_

_Nala's fan I love reading your enthusiastic reviews, I hope you love love this chapter too!_

_I know my chapters are short, and I'm sorry, but if i make them longer my head might explode :O lol hope you like it guys! keep your beautiful reviews coming!_

_love_

_-az_

Chapter 15

**-Sarafina's point of view-**

This morning we left the pride lands, this time was even harder than the first time, because now I know what to expect when I get back to the Furaha pride, the fact that I'm returning without my daughter makes it even harder for me, I know that this is what she wanted but I'm worried, I know Nala can take care of herself and Simba is there to protect her, him being there also adds up to my concerns, he's a young male and they are alone in the jungle, it doesn't look good from anywhere you look at it. But maybe this was meant to be, I always felt like those two belong together, Nala would light up when she was with him and in the brief moment I saw her I could tell that he still had the same effect on her, as she does in Simba. If we would've stayed in the pride lands I'm sure they would be married by now, I just know it.

When we got to our lands Moyo immediately went off to take care of his royal duty. I sat down with Ehsan under a tree tired from walking all day

"Mother, why did Nala leave?" my son broke the silence with a sigh

"Well darling, she-um she was not very happy here" I said

"Will she ever come back from the jungle?" he asked looking at his paws

"I don't know dear" I said honestly

"I hope she's happy now, father was awful to her" I stayed in silence and he continued "I don't ever want to be like him"

I just smiled at him and "my sweet Ehsan, promise me you will be a kind and fair king"

"I promise" he said with a small smile "can you tell me stories of when you and Nala lived the pride lands? He asked snuggling on my paws

"Sure sweetie" I said thinking of stories to tell my son

**-Moyo's point of view-**

It always surprised me how easy it was for Mufasa to show kindness he gave me the land I needed without asking anything in return, he's always been this way, he tries to see the good in everyone and gives them their trust, just like he did with his brother and me, something I've lean is kindness to me is a sign of weakness as a king one must be stern, demand to be respected, and even feared, trust can bring you nothing but harm as he will soon learn. Scar and I came up with the perfect plan to get rid of Mufasa and I was ready to put it in to action

-FLASHBACK-

"When will we do it? unlike you I already have a kingdom to run, and I will not waste my time here!" I said losing my patience

"I will send you a messenger" the black-manned lion answered "for now return to your kingdom and I'll arrange the details"

"I will return then" I said

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Any day now I will have to return to the pride lands, for now I have business to take care of first I must travel again to meet with Bayot tell him that the wedding is canceled.

**-Nala's point of view- **

While exploring the jungle yesterday we found the perfect place to sleep, a den big enough for the two of us hidden between some trees, I walked exhaustion from the long day of walking starting to hit me, I laid down and ready to sleep, before I could wonder where Simba was, he came in to the den yawning, he plopped down next to me and put his arm around me, I'm not going to lie, it felt nice but I knew that I needed to set some ground rules, he needs to understand I'm not one of the many lionesses he's been with.

"Simba" I said clearing my trough

"Um?" he asked not moving

"I think we need some rules" I said sitting up

"Rules?" he asked with his eyebrows scrunched

"I'm not taking any chances with our friendship, all right?"

"All right, all right." he said sitting up

"We will sleep separately wherever we stay, no cuddles"

"I don't see the point of cuddling, anyway, Cuddling it's only fun after you- um haha" he stopped talking when I shot him a glare

"Agreed, then." I said "Okay Rule number two"

"There's more?" he asked rolling his eyes

"No getting frisky with me" I said warningly

"Hey look at you, Can you blame me?" he said with a wink

I turned away hopping he didn't see me blush "Which leads me to rule three. No flirting"

"Well, I never flirt" the golden lion laughed

"I'm serious" I said looking at him in the eyes

"I can't promise that" he shook his head

"You have to Simba it's the rules" I reminded him

"All right Nala" he said with yawn "can we sleep now?

I nodded and we lay down at a decent distance

"Is this Separate enough?"

"Yes" I said with a chuckle. I rested my head on my front paws and closed my eyes

"You will reconsider your first rule when it gets cold" he teased

"Go to sleep you creep" I laughed with my eyes still closes

"Whatever you say princess Nala" he chuckle


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

_hello guys! _

_ThatTexasKid:hey I read "Birth of Steele" its really great so far, I love your sense of humor, anyways thanks for the review tex!_

_Zoe: heeey, I'm glad you like the story, thank you very much! you are too kind, ugh I wish I could update every hour too, but this thing called life keeps from doing it, lol_

_Nala's fan: and I enjoy mentioning you! :)_

_Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: they'll have their ups and downs but the love is there for sure!_

_okay thanks to everyone that reads, follows, and favorites the story, don't forget to review!_

_love_

_-az_

Chapter 16

-_1 week later_-

**-Simba's point of view-**

This week has gone by really fast, it was interesting to be out her by ourselves no parents, no tittles, no other lions around, completely disconnected from the outside world, by now we had already develop a little routine, every morning I would wake up before sunrise, walk to the river to have a drink giving Nala time to wake up, just so you know it's never a good idea to wake her up before sunrise, I learned my lesson and I got the bump to prove it. Every morning we go hunting, and I have to admit that I'm starting to enjoy it, it was kind of hard in the beginning to keep up with Nala, but I think I'm getting there, this morning I decide to do something different

"Are you ready to hunt?" said Nala with a yawn when I returned from the river

"I was actually thinking we should go for a walk" I said

"A walk?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, there's not much else to do if you insist on following the rules" I shrugged making her laugh

"All right let's walk" she said getting up

"Follow me" I knew exactly where to take her "I know this really cool place"

"The last time you took me to a 'really cool place' we got in trouble"

I laughed nervously "this time it's different I swear, I'm not as stupid anymore"

"Yeah but you still kind of stupid" she teased "so I'm a little worried"

"Just walk" I said laughing. I missed this when she was gone, her teasing and her sassing me every chance she gets, anyway I was taking her to a place I discover on one of my walks, we got there pretty fast, Nala's eyes widen when she saw the waterfall surrounded by crystal clear water and the flower filled tress, we sat down looking at the beautiful landscape in silence until Nala let out a soft laugh

"What?" I asked curios

"I can't believe I'm actually here with you" she said staring away

"Why?" I questioned making her turn to face me

"When we were cubs, even after I left" she started "I had a crush on you" she looked away turning embarrassed "Ridiculous, I know" she made a pause and then continued "And when Zazu told us that we were betrothed, I couldn't believe it I was actually exited" she chuckled, I couldn't help but to smile like a fool at her cuteness

"What have you got to say to that?" she asked with a shy smile

"Well, I already knew" I smirked

"What do you mean, you knew?" she asked with wide eyes

"Well, I sort of guessed" I shrugged "So, then what happened?"

""Absence diminishes mediocre passions" she said distantly "We should go" she got up

"No, no, not yet" I said walking towards the water "I thought we'd go for a quick swim"

"What?" she asked following me

I grabbed a vine with my mouth and swinged, splashing in to the water, I stayed under the surface when I saw Nala come near the edge, I grabbed her and pulled her in to the cold water with me, she gasped and tried to get out of my grasp

"Simba!" she screamed

"Oh, come on, La Be spontaneous. Be reckless Live for the moment!" I said not letting her go, she started to loosen up and smiled and splashed water on my face, and I did the same, she was laughing, and her eyes were iridescent, I didn't realize I was staring at them till the moment she spoke

"That's a very serious face" she said mimicking it "You're not peeing, are you?" She said making me laugh

"No. No, I just wanted to say that, I felt the same" I said looking at her "I thought about you. I think about you. You and me"

"Really?" she asked and I nodded and she continued "Really? Okay, well...Simba…"

"The problem is I like pretty much everyone, I mean anyone. Really, I mean, it's a real problem" I said trying to keep my cool

"Oh. I see" she said rolling her eyes

"Yeah, and the thing with the other lionesses, it's a sex thing. It's just sex, sex, sex, sex, sex."

"The point's been made, Simba!" she said annoyed

"But me and you, it would be different" I said thoughtful her eyes on mine "I think we'd want different things, and I don't think I'm ready, you know" I said looking away and shrugging "If you wanted to, you know, have a bit of fun, a fling, no obligations…" Nala jumped pushing me under the surface and held me there for some seconds, she then released me and I rushed out of the water to get some air "Oh, God. I'll take that as a no" I said trying to catch my breath

"I think so. I think our moments passed" she said getting out of the water

"Come on, I'm not expressing myself clearly" I said following her

"No, no, you are, Simba, that's the problem" she said leaving angrily

I decided not to follow her, give her some space, I sat down and sighed, I don't know what happened, I panicked it go too serious too fast, when she left it broke my heart, I never want to feel that pain again, so I tried to keep stop myself from feeling, I remember what my uncle scar said: _'Simba love is nothing but a bunch of lies, it's all a game and lionesses are very good at it, if she loved you she wouldn't have left'._ I decided 'play around' just to get over her, I thought that my love for her was going fade out with time, after all these years she still haves that effect on me, to make me feel, love, think about a future with her, Everything was going great now you've ruined it, I ruined first real chance at happiness all because I was too afraid.

_A/N_

_talk about commitment issues huh? ahem ahem Simba...lol, I just wanted to ask you guys what do you think about me writting a prequel of this story? you know about Sarafina, Sarabi, Mufasa, Moyo and even Scar, I don't know, it's just an idea I had, maybe after I finish this one, this story is nowhere near over yet so you have time to tell me what you think._

_-az_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N_

_ThatTexasKid: why thank you Tex, I basically taught myself, so it's nice read that I don't suck :)_

_Nala's fan: Well Simba ruins everything because well, he's young, confused and in love, ahh to think that I was all those things once... lol_

_zoe: Simba is very confused, he's a good lion, he just gets lost sometimes,don't give up on him, he wouldn't give up on you! _

_As you can see I'm team Simba all the way, I don't know why he's kind of a jerk...anyways thanks for reviewing I appreciate it!_

_love_

_-az_

Chapter 17

**- Moyo's point of view-**

My day started early as usual with border patrol, I would go and make sure everything was in order and working just well, after I finished I was heading back home to eat when I heard someone calling

"King Moyo?" I saw a raven sitting on a low branch of a nearby tree

"What is it?" I said tired of dealing with peasants

"I come to deliver messenger from scar" he said flying towards me and landing in front f me "the plan is ready to be executed, he will be expecting you sir"

"I will be leaving immediately" I said to the raven that then bowed down and took off towards the pride lands

Scar decided to waste a whole week to have me called, it doesn't surprise me however, I mean he waited until Mufasa's son was born and already grown to come up with this plan, if I was first in line after my brother I would've gotten rid of him right way, without even giving him a chance to become king before me, he was never the most brilliant lion, his tardiness will be very beneficial to me, my pride will grow to become one of the largest and so I will be the most powerful king of them all, before leaving I decided to stop by home and eat something, after that, I told my wife that I was leaving for a few days and to take care of my heir and lands, by now she had learn that it was better not to question me, so she just agreed and said goodbye to me. It was time to return to the pride lands yet again, the journey there took a whole day, I arrived late at night to the northern border, where I arrived years ago when I returned for my mate and daughter, where I saw my 'old friend' Mufasa I now saw Scar's lime green eyes waiting for me.

"You took your time huh?" I said to him

"This sort of things takes their time to plan" he responded as we walked towards pride rock, there was no turning back now.

**-Scar's point of view-**

Moyo and I arrived to my cave, by this time tomorrow, I will be king undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am, everything worked out perfectly, I didn't even had to get my hands dirty with Simba, all I had to do is lead him down the 'wrong path' for his father to exile him and take away his right to the throne, however if he does decides to come back I will kill him.

When it comes to brute strength... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool, that's where Moyo fits in this plan, As far as brains go, I got the lion's share, neither of us could get rid of Mufasa by ourselves, I must admit I'm not thrilled about having to give him part of my land as I promised.

**(A/N: this all happened the same day Nala and Simba had their little fight)**

The sun raised and it was time to take action, I walked outside and saw the soon to be dead king standing by the waterhole, where he usually awaited for Zazu for the morning report, of course him waiting would be in vain, since Moyo and I had Zazu trapped inside a ribcage in my caves earlier, I walked to the waterhole

"Hello Mufasa" I greeted before having a drink

"Good morning Scar" he said "have you seen Zazu? He's late with the morning report, It's time for me to go in border patrol"

"You know how unreliable birds are…" I said "do you mind if I join you on border patrol?"

"That would be great brother" he replied with his usual dopey grin "just like when we were cubs and accompanied father on his patrols"

"Yes, yes, shall we?" I motioned for him to move

Mufasa blabbed about Simba and Sarabi while we walked around the kingdom, he also talked to some of the other animals like my father used to, now I remember why I stopped doing it a long time ago, after visiting the main borders we went east towards the edge of the gorge, just in time as I planned, gave a signal and Moyo came charging towards us, with a growl he pounced on Mufasa clawing his neck and face, he fought back and they were soon in a full blown fight, biting, slashing, trying to take each other down, I stood at distance and watched them as they battled, Mufasa tried to tackle Moyo but then he flipped him pinning him hard to the ground causing a landslide, a cloud of dust formed and I run to the edge newly formed edge, I saw Mufasa lying unconscious on the bottom and Moyo clinging to the slope of the gorge

"Scar! Help me" he begged, I stared at him for a while smiling evilly at how wonderfully things worked out for me, I pierced his paws and he groaned in pain "It's time for you to join the great kings of the past" I said letting go of his paws and seeing him falling down and landing on the sharp rocks at the bottom.

I descended to make sure both of them were good and dead when I heard voices behind me

"There they are your majesty" the blue hornbill came flying, how in the hell did he escape?

"Mufasa!" Sarabi and other lionesses came running behind him, she pushed pass me and rushed to the bottom of the gorge, neither of the kings I walked over to Moyo, he wasn't breathing he had hit his head on the rocks, Sarabi ran to Mufasa, She nudged his mate and cried "Mufasa, my love wake up"

"They're dead Sarabi" I said walking behind her

"Shut up!" she yelled turning to look at me, a groan made her turn back to her mate

"My love…" said Mufasa barely breathing

"Darling you'll be all right" Sarabi she said to him "Zazu go get Rafiki!" she yelled he immediately flew towards the baboon's tree, great if this wasn't enough of a circus lets ad a monkey

Sarabi and the other lionesses stood by Mufasa the whole time until Zazu returned accompanied by the old shaman, he returned and examined him, and gave his diagnose

"His front paw is fractured, and has some broken rips" he told the queen with a sigh "take him to pride rock and I will bring my healing herbs for his wounds, we must thank the kings above he didn't hit his head any harder, he shall recover your majesty" he gave Sarabi a comforting smile

"Thank you my dear friend" she said nodding at the a Rafiki

The lionesses carried the king to pride rock, once there Rafiki returned to heal his wounds, while Zazu spoke to Sarabi eyeing me, she then came towards me with an stern face

"Scar would you mind telling me what exactly happened?"

"Isn't it obvious? Moyo attacked him, then there was a landslide and they fell" I shrugged

"He planned this majesty!" Zazu flew down landing in front of me "plotting and conspiring against the king is punished with death" he said pointing at me with his wing

"You don't believe I would try to kill my own brother, do you Sarabi?" I asked cynically

"I do scar" she said looking at me "but I can't sentence you to death, only the king can do it, you're exiled. Go away scar, go away and never return" she said with a threatening voice

"And what if I don't?" I growled the other lionesses surrounded us

"Then you would be trespassing, and you know what we do to intruders" she growled as the other lionesses cornered me with their teeth and claws bared

Needless to say that I ran from there immediately, I know exactly where to go, they haven't seen the last of me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**hello guys! are we all happy now that Moyo is gone? Mufasa is one one tough cookie, we'll see what happened with Simba and Nala! **  
**(we are stil on the same day)  
**

**okay thank y'all for reading and the reviews, the favs, and the follows!**

**love**

**-az**

Chapter 18

-Sarabi's point of view-

After Scar left I went back to my husband, he was now awake, and Rafiki had finished healing his wounds

"You must rest now your majesty, I will return tomorrow to check on you" the wise baboon said before leaving the den

"Where's Scar?" asked my mate concerned, he would always defend Scar and I think this time won't be an exception

"I exiled him" I said looking down

"Why?" he asked shocked

"Sire, he planned the attack" said Zazu

"But Moyo… wait where is him?" asked my mate confused

"He's dead Mufasa" I said putting my paw on his "They we're both trying to kill you" I sighed, he just stared away with sadness in his eyes maybe because of the death of his former best friend or maybe because of the realization that, he showed kindness to him and his brother and in return they plan his assassination. My poor king he doesn't deserves this.

"Zazu" he called his majordomo "You must inform his pride right away"

"Yes sire" said Zazu flying away

After that we didn't say much I laid beside him until he fell asleep, I however, was not able to do so, I've never been so scared as I was today when I saw my husband laying unconscious at the bottom of the gorge, I almost lost him, I could have easily be in sarafina's place right now, she was now a widow and I wonder how will she take it? I know their relationship was not as it used to be, but he was her first love, and the father of her children, how will Ehsan take it? And Nala…

-Simba's point of view-

I returned to our den, Nala was nowhere around I waited for a few hours but she didn't return, when it got really late I grew worried and decided to look for her I don't care if she's mad I don't want nothing to happen to her, I walked through the jungle calling her name with no answer, I walked left the jungle and walked towards the plains, I kept calling her name when I saw a figure lying on the ground I ran towards it

"Nala!" I said recognizing her, she was shaking and licking her front paw

"Go away..." she said in a weak voice I ignored her and got closer, I putted my paw on her forehead she was burning up with fever

"What happened?" I asked concerned

"I stepped on a cobra and it bit me" she answered breathing trough her mouth "oh Simba..." she groaned with her eyes closing

"Oh no, please don't close your eyes!" I said in panic, I picked her up and carried her on my back towards the den, once there I set her down carefully, I stood next to her for a few seconds watching her chest slowly go up and down trying to think back to when one of the other cubs from the pride was bitten by a cobra and I saw Rafiki mix an antidote for him

"Think Simba think! Okay he used a blue flower with red thorns, some berries and roots" Nala groaned and I panicked once again "okay okay, blue flower red thorns" I repeated "I'll find that first and then the others" I said leaving the den to find the flower

Damn it, Simba think!" I cursed for not being able to remember how the berries looked or what plan's root he used, I returned to the den with the flower on my mouth and heard noises inside the den, I run inside and saw a figure sitting next to an unconscious Nala

"Get away from her" I growled at the mysterious stranger

"Don't worry prince Simba, it's me Rafiki" he said turning around

"Rafiki! You have to help her! A cobra bit her, I found the flower but-" I said without taking a break to breath

"Shhh calm down young prince" he said patting my back "I need you to collect some more ingredients for me…"

I rushed back after finding the ingredients Rafiki had listed for me, he mixed them in a coconut shell, he held Nala's head and poured the antidote in her mouth. I stared at her for a while expecting her magically wake up, get up, talk, even be mad at me, I didn't wanted to see her like this anymore

"It didn't work" I said passing around the den

"She'll wake up in the morning make sure she's warm tonight, she's going to feel weak for a day or two, she must eat to regain her strength, her paw will heal in a few days until then she must stay of it" he said getting up "take care of your mate Simba" taking his stick

"Um she- she's not my mate" I said clearing my trough and tying to take in all his indications

"And why not?" he asked getting in face

"It's complicated…we want different things and-OUCH!" What's the deal with this monkey? Always hitting everyone in the head with his stupid stick

"You want to return to your old life? That ain't gonna make you happy now. Did it make you happy then?" he asked

I opened my mouth to answer but he beat me to it "NO!"

"What you want isn't always what you need!" he pointed his finger at me "your dad is a loving king; Family through and through. You your father's son! What he had in him, you got in you! All you need is some self-control Make yourself a brand new lion" he said getting "Maybe love will grant you a piece of mind and when it does, come back to pride rock" he said leaving me standing alone with my thoughts and a sleeping a Nala, I laid down holding her close to me to keep her warm she looked so beautiful and peaceful, just like an angel, and I could see myself holding her and only her for the rest of my life.

**A/N**

**Rafiki's words of wisdom were inspired by mama oddie's song 'dig a little deeper' from the princess and the frog (I'm obsessed with that movie)**

**don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

I almost didn't make it today! I got a new computer and I'm still getting used to it, but enough of my first world problems, enjoy chapter 19 review and stay awesome guys!

love

-az

Chapter 19

**-Nala's point of view-**

I opened my eyes to see the back of Simba coming inside the cave dragging something with him

"Simba?" I called weakly

"Lala!" he came running to me "are you all right?

"Yes" I answered

"I've been so worried" he said nuzzling me gently

"I'm okay Simba" I said putting my paw on his

He nodded and after a while he got up dragged a fresh kill in front of me "Here's some food to help you get your strength back"

"You went hunting by yourself?" I asked with a smile

"Yeah…" he smiled "you need eat"

I shook my head at him my trough was so dry, I couldn't possibly think of eating anything right now "I need to get some water first" I said trying to get up

"No! Stay here, I'll bring you water" he said picking up a coconut shell in his mouth and leaving the den

I laid there dumb folded, never in my life had anyone been so attentive to me, I was moved by his kindness, I smiled to myself as I saw Simba walking towards me and setting the shell in front of me to drink it, after I finished I felt refreshed and my head cleared a little bit more

"Do you want me to bring you more?" he asked getting up

"No thank you, I think I'll eat now" I said, remembering that I haven't eaten in a whole day "aren't you going to eat?" I asked after swallowing a bite

"oh um, I'm not really hungry" he said looking at me keeping his eyes on me and giving me a look that I knew from back when we were cubs, when we returned from the elephant grave yard, after nearly being killed by hyenas, a look of concern, guilt, embarrassment all combined in his scarlet eyes.

After I finished eating I sighed and felt exhaustion come over me yet again "Simba…" I called the lion that still held the same look in his eyes

"Yes?" he asked

"Will you hold for a while?" I asked blushing and looking away from him, I was now the one asking him to break my 'rules'

"Sure" he smiled as he walked over to me, we laid facing each other and I rested my head on his arm

"Thanks for saving me…" I said softly

"I just brought you back to the den" he sighed "Rafiki was the one that saved you" then he pulled me closer "I was so scared all I could think of was: What if I lost my Nala? What would I do?" he said looking at me with tearful eyes

"You will never lose me Simba" I said caressing his face with my paw

I cannot stay mad at this lion, underneath his selfish, egocentric ways there was still the same cub sweet, caring I once loved, I was falling yet again and I couldn't fight it anymore.

**-Sarabi's point of view-**

The next morning I woke up with the first rays of sun started to shine in the pride lands

Mufasa was awake and staring in to the distance

"Good morning" I said I said calling his attention

"Good morning my queen" he smiled warmly

"How are you my love?" I asked nuzzling him carefully

"Better" he sighed looking down at his injured paw

"I'll take care of the kingdom until you recover" I said knowing what he was thinking

"I know you will my love, but…" he looked away before continuing "one day, the sun will set on my time here, and without Simba here, I don't know what would happen…"

"Mufasa…" I said with concerned eyes

"Did I make a mistake by exiling him? He asked looking guilty "What if he never comes back? What will happen to these lands?" he asked

"He'll come back when he's ready" I said wanting to believe it myself I said putting my paw on his

"I treated him like a criminal" he sighed "while I gave real criminals my full trust"

"We all make mistakes Mufasa" I said feeling bad for him

"Did you informed Moyo´s pride of his death?" he asked changing the subject

"I sent Zazu last night, he should be back by now" I said and he nodded thoughtfully "I'll go check"

When I was outside the den and spotted Zazu flying in my direction with two figures behind him

"Your majesty, queen Sarafina and prince Ehsan are here" he said slightly out of hair

"Thank you Zazu, take the day off, you look exhausted" I said concerned

"But what about the morning report?" he asked with a yawn

"You can make it the afternoon report today, now go rest" I said with a soft smile

"Thank you queen Sarabi" he bowed before flying to his nest to rest

I ran towards Sarafina and Ehsan that were now by the waterhole

"Oh Sarafina" I said hugging my friend "how are you dear?" I asked worried

"We, we're all right" she said pulling from the hug and looking at her son

The young prince nodded and gave us a soft smile "how's king Mufasa?" he asked

"He's fine, Ehsan" I answered with a sigh

"Are you two hungry? The hunting party must back by now" I said

"I would like to speak to Mufasa first" said Sarafina

"Sure dear, come" I said walking towards the den

"Sarafina! Ehsan!" he greeted her

"Mufasa" she smiled

"King Mufasa" Ehsan smiled

"I'm really sorry for your lost" Mufasa said looking down

"The Moyo I loved died a long time ago" she said with no emotion in her voice

"We'll be okay, we have each other" said Ehsan putting his paw on her mother's

"And Maybe Nala will return now" I said trying to comfort her

"No…I'm sure she and Simba are happy together" she stopped when she realized she had said too much, I didn't tell Mufasa the truth about Simba and Nala's whereabouts

"What?" asked Mufasa, Fina looked at me it was time to tell the truth

"Simba and Nala are at the eastern jungle" I sighed

"He was helped her run away" Sarafina added

"So… they are together right now?" he asked a smile forming in his face

"Yes…" we answered surprised by his reaction

"Well this is wonderful! This is exactly what he needed! To settle down and with no other than Nala" he said in an exited tone

"But we don't know if they are 'together' in that way" I said

"Of course they are!" said Sarafina

"I always knew they would end up together" said Mufasa with a grin Ehsan and I laughed at how exited they were getting

"Let´s not get ahead of ourselves, they are both young and-" I tried reasoning with them

"They belong with each other!" interrupted the cream lioness

"Nala makes him decent" My husband mused

"And he in return, made her so happy" Sarafina added in a dreamy voice, I could only shake my head at the two hopeless romantics in front of me. At least everyone was in a better mood now.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Aaaaaand i'ts another short chapter, but hey it's better than no chapter! can't belive it's my 20th chapter I'm surprised I even got this far hehe I'll try to update on sunday or tomorrow, I don't know yet anyways thank you guys for everything have a good weekend!

love

-az

Chapter 20

**-Rafiki's point of view-**

After the gorge I was called to check and heal the injured king, after that I headed to the eastern jungle to find Simba and Nala, to tell them about their parents but when I saw that princess have been bitten by a snake I knew that she was in no condition to travel or to hear about her father's death, and I knew that she needed the prince by her side more than ever at the moment until she's fully recovered, I went back to the pride lands that same night because in the next day I would have to do a ceremony for the deceased king of the Furaha pride. After talking with Sarabi, Mufasa they agreed that it was best to give the young lions some time.

The funeral was a very calm one, everyone paid their respect and said their last goodbye to him, everyone but Mufasa, I insisted on him staying in the den, to recover properly he needs to rest as much as possible, he seemed a lot less worried now that he knew how and where his son was, I told him that he was doing alright living an independent life in the jungle and hoped it was a humbling experience for him, however I knew he was pleased that his son and Nala have found each other again, the stars told me that those two belonged together even before they were born

**-Nala's point of view-**

I woke up in Simba's arms, the sun was about to set, we've slept the whole day, I've never done that in my life, I don't really like sleeping, I always feel like I'm wasting my time or missing out on something, but being in he's arms I feel like nothing else matters, like there's no place I rather be, I feel safe and protected and it was all because of him.

I was face to face with the 'spoiled philandering prince,' I still don't understand him I'm clueless when it comes to males in every aspect, I mean I know he's attracted to me, he makes it more than obvious, but isn't he attracted to every other lioness? But thinking back on what he said yesterday by the waterfall, he said he thought about us being together, so does that mean he likes me? Loves me? Oh come on Nala don't be ridiculous, I watched as he slept taking in all his features, his looks have changed so much since I left the pride lands, he's a lot bigger than me now and of course his mane if almost full now, we are not cubs anymore that's for sure and whatever crush I had on him was turning in to something a lot stronger, while I was lost in my world of thoughts he scrunched his eyebrows and stretched his arms and legs opening his eyes

"Hey sleepy head" I smiled

"Hey my malaika" he said

"maleika?"

"It means angel" he said caressing my cheek with his paw

"oh haha" I said laughing nervously and blushing yet again

He sighed and turned to lay on his belly and facing me "I wanted to talk to you about what I said yesterday…" he said looking guilty

"I'm not mad at you Simba" I said shifting to be in the same position as him

"But you should be..." he said looking at me "I was a jerk and I lied, I mean I didn't lie I just...ugh okay let me begin again" he said shaking his head "Nala when I said I think about us, it was true, I do... and I wanted to know what you think about that?" he said looking nervous

"you…you said were not ready for…" I said looking away

"I know. I know what I said" he came closer to me "but I realized that I'm not ready to lose you either" he shook his head "as afraid as I am of putting myself out there, it's nothing compared to my fear of losing you again, Nala I want to be with you" he said looking in to my eyes

I just stared at him my heart pumping "you are not going to take all that back this time, are you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"Not this time" he smiled "so… what do you say?"

"I think we could go for a free trail" I nodded unable to hide my smile any longer

He hugged me and then pulled away "Oh trust me it will not be just a trail" he said with a cocky grin

"Oh really? And why is that?" I asked laughing

"Because you will soon be as in love with me as I am with you" he said arrogantly

"You're in love with me?" I asked with my heart fluttering

"Of course I am Lala, you are my other half you make me one" he nuzzled me "was that too cheesy?" he chuckled

"No it was cute" I said with a smile

"I love you Nala" he whispered

"I love you Simba" I whispered before giving him a kiss


	21. Chapter 21

A/N

hello guys! I'm back with another chapter, I have exams next week so I don't think i'll be able to update every day this week, but i'll try to post one more chapter sometime this week, by the way wasn't last chapter an aww fest? there will be more of those for sure lol. As always thank you for reviewing and reading, tell me what you guys think!

love

-az

Chapter 21

**-Simba's point of view-**

telling Nala how I felt was the best decision of my life, I love her more every day, she´s beautiful, smart, kind and sweet, but she´s also tough and full of spunk, little by little her walls tumbled down and allowed me to get close to her, I've never felt so connected to anyone, I love talking to her, holding her, looking in to her eyes and seeing a perfect world shinning in them, I could go on and on about how much I love her and how perfect she is, yes I am now one of those guys, the type of guys that fall hard and only have eyes for one lioness, but wouldn't trade it for anything, I've never been so happy.

Nala's been feeling a lot better, she's very independent and self-sufficient and she doesn't like not being able to do things by herself, I promised to take care of her and she needs to recover completely before she can go back to normal, today I went hunting early in the morning as usual and was heading back to the den with the prey, when I got to the river I saw Nala sitting there smiling at me

"Hey" she said getting up

"What are you doing?" I said walking quickly to her

"I was thirsty" she shrugged

"La I could´ve have brought you the water, you shouldn't be walking, your paw-" I started worried

"Is completely healed now" she said holding up her paw for me to look at it "You worry too much Simba" she said shaking her head at me

I took her paw carefully and kissed it "only because I love you"

She rolled her eyes playfully "I love you too, but I'm fine, I can walk and even go back to hunting"

"Nope" I said simply She raised an eyebrow at me "not until I say so" I said knowing that it would annoy her

"Okay then if I have wait to hunt, then you´ll have to wait for me to do `other things´" she turned her back on me to return to the den flicking my face with her tail

I know exactly what she meant with `other things´, you see La and I haven't gone all the way yet, not that I didn't want to I mean that's what almost got me drowned a week ago, I just don't want her to feel pressured to do it, or to think that was the only thing in my mind. I decided I would wait until she's ready.

She turned around and said "I'm just not ready for strenuous activities" then gave me a cheeky grin before walking away from me

I know exactly what she´s trying to do, and it's not going to work, it's not going to… okay never mind its working, I got up and followed her leaving gazelle I caught earlier by the river, when she heard me approaching she giggled and ran away from me, I chased her and we end up play fighting neither of us paying attention to hillside behind her we laughed as we tumbled down, once we stopped she was on her back and I was on top pinning her down for the first time, I looked at her and she gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek, Nala stared at me with a seductive smile, I think this is her way of telling me that she's ready.

**-Sarafina´s point of view-**

After Moyo's funeral Ehsan and I decided to stay a while longer in the pride lands, today we'll return to the Furaha pride and I'm not really thrilled about it, Moyo is gone now but he still holding me as a prisoner, my duty as queen is to care the pride, and train the prince to become king when he's old enough I love Ehsan but my daughter would have made a fine queen if given the chance, I want to see her but I think she also needs time alone with her `best friend´ after all her father put her through all the abuse, the neglect and loneliness, Simba may be what she needs to overcome it. Maybe in the future when Ehsan is older I can come back to the pride lands and spend my last days here in my real home for now we must leave the pride lands and return to our regular life, it was time to say good-bye yet again to my dear friends

"Will you be okay dear?" asked Sarabi after we said goodbye

"I just hope I can handle it" I sighed "You know better than I how hard it is to be in charge of a kingdom" since Mufasa's got injured Sarabi have been in charge of everything, she's been doing great but it doesn't surprise me I always thought she was born to be a queen, it was her destiny, me on the other hand I was fine with being a simple lioness, I've had the tittle for years now, since Moyo returned, but I never had any real authority I was only supposed to stand by his side fake a smile and pretend we were the perfect family, now everything will be different, I just hope I'll make the right decisions.

"I think it's time we go now" I said with a heavy heart

"Have a good trip" said the tan lioness hugging me and Ehsan

"You'll be fine Sarafina" smiled Mufasa giving us a hug

"Easy for you to say it, you had years of training" I said to the king making him laugh "I'll miss you two, take care" I said giving them a last look before leaving

We made our way through the African plains headed north, and my mind drifted to all the happy memories I have from the pride lands, maybe now that Moyo is gone life will be better in the Furaha lands.

we neared the borders, the lands looked lifeless and there was no sign of the lionesses that would usually rest by the lake at this time of day, we saw half eaten preys scattered around and bones all over the place, and what's worst I smelled hyenas

"Ehsan go hide" I said to my son trying to protect him

"Mother I-" he tied to argue

"Go hide now! If there are hyenas here they will not hesitate to kill you" I said knowing how heartless those animals can be "I if don't come back for you in hour, run, run as far as you can okay? I said

The young lion sighed and nodded after that I ran towards the pride's main cave, prepared for the worst.


	22. Chapter 22

Well hello there guys! ugh this chapter was harder than others, I don't know why, I think all the studying killed my creative vibes... just kidding! stay in school kids!

Nala's fan .- I thought it was clear enough with out being too out there,but okay let's just say that Simba was referring to Nala being ready to be intimate... okay this was as awkward as writing that part...anyways thanks for reviewing

another shout-out to thattexaskid and keep calm and join team loki for reviewing and understanding what I meant ;)

okay enough of awkwardness enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 22

**-Ehsan's point of view-**

I'm normally not one to disobey my mother, but if there was something wrong I knew she would need my help, I ran to the other side of the cave where I knew was a small hole, I silently made my way in the darkness to peek inside, I saw the lionesses being cornered by a group of hyenas, before I had time to warn her my mother entered the cave and all the hyenas turned to her, a couple of them walking menacing towards her

"Sarafina! I'm so glad you finally decided to join us" a male voice was heard coming from behind my mother

"Scar, what are you doing here?" she asked angry at the black-manned lion

"As you can see dear, it wasn't a bright idea to leave your pride alone for so long" he said with a smile

"You need to get out of my lands" she growled

"Temper, temper darling" the lion circled my mother "that is not the way to treat your new king" he said stopping in front of her "these are no longer your lands dear, but they could be, if-"

"If what?" she snapped at the evil lion

"if you marry me" he said with a wicked smile

"NEVER" She growled

As a queen you should care for your pride, you wouldn't want any more fatalities… " he said walking closer to her, after he said that my mother and I looked around at the group of lionesses, to see that all the young cubs, and the teen males, were missing, when he saw the realization hit her face scar chucked darkly before continuing "You are really in no position to turn me down" he said with an icy look in his eyes as the hyenas came closer to her growling "I'll give you some time to change your mind, if you don't you will die, but not before seeing the remaining of your pride being killed, so just think about it" he said looking around before leaving the cave and the entrance was guarded by hyenas and others stayed inside keeping watch on the group of lionesses, the they raised their noses in the air and said

"Hey Shensi, do you smell that?" One of them said

"What is it Banzai?" asked the other one annoyed

"Lion" he said narrowing his eyes

"Of course you smell lions you idiot! This cave is full of them" she hollered

"no, it's cub, a lion cub" he said sniffing" I backed away from the hole immediately

"We killed them all, Banzai you are imagining things" was the last thing I heard before I run from there. I don't leave her alone, but staying would only mean getting killed by those horrible animals, I have to get help, my mom said to run, but she didn't said where to, I need to think of something…the pride lands, they can help, they can also help me find my sister, I took a deep breath and run south as fast I could, I have to do this for my mother, and for my pride, they are all counting on me.

**-Sarafina's point of view- **

my heart sunk when one of the hyenas confirmed, what I feared, they had killed all the cubs of the pride, I walked towards the 6 lionesses remaining of my pride, I tried to hold back my tears but seeing the looks of despair in their eyes made it impossible, they were afraid, I was afraid, they lost their cubs and I might lose mine soon, the place is infested with hyenas that I'm sure were ordered by scar to kill him, Shadi walked towards me and put her paw on mine

"My queen you must stay strong" the older lioness said softly, then she looked around to make sure the hyenas weren't listening "scar thinks he killed the prince, they won't look for him anymore" she whispered as if she had read my thoughts

"He's out there all alone, he's only a cub, he can't-" I said softly before my voice cracked

"He's our only hope right now" she said looking at me with sad eyes

**-Nala's point of view-**

Dark skies surrounded me and a feeling of sadness came over me, the wicked laugh of hyenas was heard from every direction, as I walked through deserted lands looking desperately for light, for a sign of life, when my name being called

"Nala!" I looked around trying to see where it was coming from

"Mom! Ehsan!" My mom staring at me from across a gorge and standing next to her my brother

A dark figure with green eyes emerged from behind them and walked in to the gorge "help us Nala… " the two said before following the figure into the deep darkness of the gorge

"Wait! Don't go!" I screamed

"We need you Nala" I heard from inside the bottomless pit

"Mom!" I called in desperation

"Nala…Nala…Nala…"

My mother's voice echoed in my head before I opened my eyes with a gasp it was a nightmare a horrible nightmare I sighed , Simba was sleeping peacefully in front of me, while I looked at him I wondered what will the future bring for us, at the moment everything was perfect, but as I've learned everything can change in a matter of seconds, just like it did when I met my father for the first time, or when I run away from my pride …I instantly felt guilty and sad, how could I be so selfish? Leaving my mother and brother behind with that monster, I'm here living careless in the jungle, while my mother is miserable trapped in a loveless marriage, just like I would have ended up if it wasn't for Shadi, Sarabi and her…I wish I could see the three of them again, and Ehsan my little brother and i want to see him grow into a big and strong lion, I know that because of my mother he will be a kind and fair king one day, this sudden homesickness was coming from the dream I just had, from hearing their voices and seeing their faces, sadness hit me hard and all at once.

"Lala…" Simba said waking up

"Umm?" I said sounding distant, still lost in my thoughts

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

I sighed and looked at him again "nothing…"

"You can't lie to me La…" he said pulling me closer to him "are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? I swear I'll be gentler next time…" he said caressing my face

"It's not that, you were perfect" I said with a soft smile

"Then what is it?" he asked

"I just-"I sighed "do you ever think about going back?" I said looking at him

"I can't go back." he said looking away

"Why?" I asked

"You wouldn't understand" he said getting up

"I would if you would just tell me!" I questioned following him

"It doesn't matter. Look, sometimes bad things happen..." he started hesitantly

"Simba! Just tell me why can't you go back?" I said worried

"...And there's nothing you can do, about it. So you just have to leave them behind you and move on" he continued irritated

"You can't just run away forever…" I said shaking my head

"What about you? YOU left" he raised his voice

"Yes, but now I want to go back!" I said getting irritated "our place is our prides…"

"Our place is with each other"

"But-" I started

"Aren't you happy here with me?" he interrupted me with soft voice

"I am Simba we can't be selfish and think about our own happiness only, they need us back home" I said looking up at him

"No one needs me" he said facing away from me

"Yes they do Simba, you are the future king, and it's your responsibility to be there"

"You're starting to sound like my father" he said walking away from me

"Good. At least one of us sounds like a grown-up" I said getting frustrated by his immaturity

"Then go! Go be a grown-up!"

"Fine!" I said walking away from him

"Fine! He yelled back and I increased my speed leaving the jungle and headed towards the pride lands. something in my heart told me it was the right thing to do, my family needed me, it hurts to leave Simba, but sometimes growing up hurts.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N_**

_I`m in love!, I'm alive! no wait, I'm just alive... hehe sorry I was listening to some Mariah Carey, and I got a little carey away... yay for lame puns! lol oh how I've missed writing, I am working on a one-shot story, I'll try to finish it soon, and I`ll try to have another chapter next Monday!_

_love_

**_-az_**

Chapter 23

**-Ehsan's point of view-**

Getting to the pride lands was easier said than done, I run south, or I thought I did… I've gone to the pride lands twice in my life, and for what I can remember, there is an elephant graveyard near the northern border mom and I would go around it to get to the pride lands, but I, well ended up in the middle of the desert, way to go Ehsan, you scape only to die in the middle of nowhere, I looked around completely lost, when I started to feel faint, I been walking/running for a whole day now, and I just had enough my paws gave in under me, I collapsed on the ground that's the last thing I remember, up until feeling water being splashed in my face, I struggled to open my eyes and jumped when I saw a blue face inches away from me

"Don't be afraid of old Rafiki little one!" laughed the old baboon, he was at my dad's funeral I remember mom introduced him to me and- mom! I remembered everything that had happen "oh Rafiki! You have to help me, my mother she's- and our pride- we need help! Scar he-" I said panicking again

"shhh be calm little prince, I'll help you" he said patting my head

"Thank you" I said getting up "um, where are we?" I asked I looked around, this was not the desert anymore, I was next to a small water hole just outside a jungle

"This is the eastern jungle" he said grabbing his walking stick

"The eastern jungle" I repeated "Nala! My sister's here I have to find her" I said getting up

"We will, but we need to make a very important stop first" he said walking towards the jungle, I followed him closely, thanking the kings above that he found me.

**-Simba's point of view- **

I paced back and forth trying to clear my mind, After Nala left thinking about her

"it's fine she can do whatever she wants, but she for sure will not boss me around anymore, I was fine before her I'll be fine now, I don't need her…"I said sitting down by the river

"Stubborn lion" a voice said coming from the tree above me

I looked up at a tree to have a fruit dropped on my face "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I said wiping eyes with my paw

"I was about to ask you the same prince Simba" ugh Rafiki… just what I needed.

"Look, Rafiki I'm not in the mood talk" I said annoyed

"Then why were you talking to yourself?" he laughed, I knew that taking to myself was going to backfire eventually, when I didn't answer he continued sitting down next to me "Nala needs you"

"She needs me? Then he shouldn't have left! If she wants to run off to be "princess Nala" fine with me but I am not going back, I got everything I ever wanted right here."

"But you don't have what you need" he said looking at me with a concerned look

"I am perfectly happy here... happy, happy, deliriously happy" I said forcing myself to smile

"I see. Happy, is it? So, if you're so happy, why do you look so miserable?" he said noticing the fakeness of my smile

Miserable, you say? Why should I be miserable? Oh, I don't know. Maybe the love of my love deserted me" I said with my face dropping

Nala... is gone. And my Happiness went with her…" I said looking away sadly "But I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past-" I started to be smacked in the head yet again by the old baboon "Oww! Jeez- What was that for?" I asked annoyed

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" He laughed

"Yeah, but it still hurts" I said rubbing my head

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it."

He swung his staff again to me but this time I ducked "Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna take your stick." I said tossing Rafiki's staff to the side

"No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" As Rafiki picked up his staff, I got up

"I'm going back!" I said

"Wait! There's someone here that wants to go see Nala too" he said enthusiastically "come out!

"What? Who?" I said looking around, I heard the bushes rustling, and from behind them a cream-colored young lion came out

"Come Ehsan, Simba will take your sister faster than old Rafiki" he said to Nala's little brother, he smiled and came towards me

"Ehsan what are you doing here? Where's your mom?" I asked confused by the situation

"Simba she-" he tried to answer

"No time to explain! Go on! Get out of here!" Rafiki interrupted by pushing us

"Alright, geez! Bossy little monkey" I said and Ehsan laughed before we ran off.

**-Nala's point of view-**

by the time I got to the pride lands I was exhausted, this was the most, I've walked since the cobra bit me, I was ready to collapse on the ground but then I saw pride rock, how can I let up now when I'm so close? I'm almost there, I pushed myself to walk and when I was close enough I saw Zazu, sitting on a tree outside pride rock, he scrunched his eyes

"Queen Sarafina?" he asked flying towards me

"No Zazu, it's me Nala" I giggled

He gasped and landed in front of me "kings above! How you've grown!" I smiled happy to see him after all this years, I nodded as he continued talking, still the same blabbing banana peak "Mufasa and Sarabi will be thrilled to see you, come I'll take you to then" he said flying towards the den with me close behind him, when we got to the entrance, I stood outside and he flew in to announce me

"Your majesties" he cleared his trough

"Yes Zazu?" I smiled to myself when I heard king Mufasa's voice booming inside the den

"Is everything okay?" asked queen Sarabi in her serene voice

"Why, yes madam, I come to announce a special visitor" he said hopping towards where I was

"Simba?" the two lions asked at the same time with hopeful voices

"No, um, it's-" said Zazu

"It's just me" I walked in bowing my head

"Nala! Darling!" the queen got up to greet me

"Nala?" I then turned to see the red-manned king lying down "Look at you Miss Nala! All grown up!" he said with a smile "I would get up but-"

"Not yet dear, you still have to recover" Sarabi said sitting down next to her husband

"I know, I know" he sighed

"Recover? What happened? Are you all right?" I asked concerned

"It's a long story, I'm alight now, so tell us, what brings you here? Where's Simba?" he said smiling

I looked at Sarabi, I knew she was going to tell her mate, but did he tell my father? I started to worry and asked "you- you knew that where Simba and I were?" does my father know? Is he looking for me?"

"There are some things that we need to tell you" The queen said with a sigh


	24. Chapter 24

A/N

Hello beautiful people! thanks for reading my story, enjoy this short chapter and please review!

love

-az

Chapter 24

**-Nala's point of view-**

Everyone was inside the den, to sleep for the night, I found it impossible to sleep, so I got up from my spot and went outside, and walked to the ledge of pride rock, I sat there alone yet again, it hit me Moyo is dead, the king of the Furaha pride is gone, I find it impossible to be sadden by his passing, why should I be sad? At least I know he can't come back to haunt me anymore, I just wished he didn't have showed up to ruin my life in the first place after I left the pride lands, being alone and neglected was normal for me as a cub, I don't really need anything from anyone specially him, nobody ever taught me how to hunt, but I learned, and I got pretty dammed good at it, I learned how to swim, how to fight, everything I needed on my own, and because he wanted my mother for himself, so why and how, could I ever be sad? I know that someday I will have a great life, because I deserve it , I will have an amazing husband and cubs of my own, I sure as hell don't need him for that because there isn't a dammed thing that he can ever teach me about how to love my family. But of course before he died he made sure to inflict enough misery in everyone around him, I feel bad for king Mufasa, I feel bad for queen Sarabi, for my mother, brother, and even Simba, I guess the one thing I have in common with my father is that I hurt people with my selfishness, running away made everything worst, but I'm ready to fix things, I feel like I've grown so much, and I just wish Simba could too, I do miss him, but I needed to come back to the real world.

**-Sarabi's point of view-**

we all went to sleep, in the middle of the night I opened my eyes and saw my husband sleeping peacefully next to me, I looked around and noticed Nala was missing, after telling her everything that had happened with her father, her reaction was almost identical to her mother's no sign of emotion of her face, but I'm still worried about her, so I got up and went looking for her, I saw a silhouette sitting on the ledge, I walked in that direction "Nala… sweetheart are you okay? I asked concerned

"This is all my fault" Nala whispered "If I didn't run away, my father wouldn't have…"

"You must not blame this on yourself" I said sitting down next to her "This has nothing to do with you, males are always fighting for power, and when you fight for power, you either win or you die, there is no middle ground"

"Still, it was wrong I shouldn't have run away, it was a selfish thing to do" she said shaking her head

"Nala you are young, it's the one time in your life when it's okay to be selfish" I said smiling

She chuckled lightly "you sound just like Simba"

"Well, I am his mother" I said with a chuckle

"I know you miss him" she said looking at us "I tried to get him to come back but-"

"Oh I know dear, I know how difficult he can be, because he gets it from me" I admitted "when I was your age I wanted more than anything to leave the pride, to get out on my own, live my life, I always told myself that was what I needed to be happy, but Mufasa and I were betrothed, I really tried to hate him" I smiled shaking my head " but I just couldn't, I knew he was the love of my life, I fell for him fast but I was too stubborn to admit it, I kept insisting that I had to leave to be happy, and I pushed him away for a while, until I just couldn't fight it anymore, I knew that I loved him as much as he loved me, and that my life would never be complete without him in it, He never gave up on me" I said

Nala was smiling at me with watery eyes with watery eyes

"I know that you haven't given up on my son Nala" I said to the young lioness

"I haven't but, Simba did" she sighed "you chose to stay, and Simba chose to let me go" she looked at me while saying that "I can't force to love me"

"Nala, he loves you and I know that when you go back, you two will work things out" I reassured her

She slowly shook her head "I'm not going back to the jungle anytime soon, I need to go back to my pride, get my life together"

"If that's what you want dear…" I said with a supportive smile

"I think it is" she returned the smile "my mother needs me"

"I'm sure she will be very happy to see you" I said "but what about what you need? You have to do what makes you happy, if you are not happy yourself, you will not be able to help them, to love them, sometimes you need to put yourself first"

We stayed out for hours talking, I'm amazed at how mature, and wise she is, she puts everyone before her, and she's afraid of disappointing the ones she loves and that can be a heavy load to carry, it took a lot of time for me to be able to actually feel like a queen, but Nala she already speaks, thinks and acts like one. The night was starting to turn into day, we looked at the horizon and in between the beautiful colors of the sky I saw a familiar shape, could it be? Has my son finally returned?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**-Simba's point of view-**

The gigantic rock formation stood before Ehsan and I, when we were only a mile away from pride rock I stopped and looked around, I never realized how much I love this place, this my home, was before I ruined everything, I hurt my parents, my pride, and I never even apologized, Nala was right I'm selfish and immature

"Simba?" Ehsan green eyes were on my with a questioning look "are you okay?"

"yeah, let's go" I said walking away, there was no time for this, I promised to help the younger prince and his family, Ehsan had told me everything that happened from my father getting injured, to star taking over the Furaha lands, to his father passing away, I'm amazed at how serene and put together he was, the complete opposite of me as a cub, he is a lot like Nala, and I know the whole story about Ehsan, she told me everything their father had done to them, maybe that's why he's not that upset about his father passing, cause I know that if it was my father I would've cried my eyes out specially after everything after everything that I put him and my mother through, maybe I can't change the past but I'm determined to be the son they deserve.

"Ehsan?" Nala ran down from pride rock towards us "Ehsan, what is going on?" Nala asked hugging his brother us

"Simba! My little prince!" my mother's voice called, kings above how I've missed her, she ran towards me and I gave her a tight hug

"What are you doing here? Where's mom?" the beautiful lioness I once called my own questioned her brother

The young lion sighed, but before he could say something my mother stepped

"Nala give him a break, the poor cub must be starving and he looks exhausted" the queen said obviously mother mode on "and my cub too" she smiled at me, Nala snorted and looked away, oh god this is embarrassing

"Alright Sarabi, come Ehsan" she sighed and we all began to walk towards the cave, I tried to get to Nala, but she walked pass me as if she didn't saw me, oh the cold indifference, she didn't even greeted me. I knew my father was inside the den, and I couldn't wait to see him but at the same time I was a little scared, I took a deep breath and entered the cave

"Simba" he said looking at me in shock and then his expression turned in to a smile "my son! Come give your father a hug" oh okay, really? He's not going to yell? Be mad?

I walked towards the platform where he and my mother slept in and hugged him, hi cringed when I did and I backed away

"he still needs some time to heal" my mother said walking inside the cave with a freshly killed zebra, she set it down before us and we all started eating Nala glanced at her sibling with concern in her eyes, I know she knows something is wrong, she felt it before she left.

After we ate, Nala faced her brother "okay now, talk Ehsan, what is going on?" Straight to the point, that's why I love her

The young lion talked, he explained everything to them as he did with me, everyone's eyes were wide in shock "things like that are urgent Ehsan, You should have told me when I asked in first place!" Nala raised her voice but when she saw his ears pinned down on his head she sighed and apologized "what am I going to do?" she said in a low voice

"Zazu!" my father called, the blue hornbill soon appeared in a cheery mood as usual

"Yes sir- oh prince Simba! why is great to see you!" I nodded at him with a small smile "Prince Ehsan-"

"Zazu! There is not time for greetings I need you to call for an urgent meeting, we have a ufalme dikteta"

"Right away sir!" Zazu flew out

"ufalme dikteta?" Nala asked confused

" ufalme dikteta, `kingdom dictator', the neighboring kings join forces to help the pride in need" I answered, my parents looked at me surprised that I knew this "yes! I know the royal protocol" they just smiled proudly at me

"But there's no time! We have to help them now!" the cream lioness said exasperated

"Darling, it's best if we stick to the protocol, especially if there are hyenas involve" my mom said trying to calm her down, Nala didn´t said anything else she only nodded thoughtfully, after a while she excused herself and left the cave, everyone kept talking but my mind was in the beautiful lioness I once called my own, I decided that I should try talking to her, this was the perfect moment, so I got up and went outside, I looked for her for a few minutes, I even went to her favorite hiding spots from when we were cubs but I couldn´t find her anywhere, I went back inside the den

"Hey, have you seen Nala?" I asked everyone there

"We thought she was with you" said Ehsan

"Kings above…" I said in realization, my parents eyes widen

"You don't think she went…" my father started

"Of course she did!" my mother panicked

"I have to help her" I said going towards the entrance of the cave

"Simba wait!" Ehsan and my mother followed behind me "you can't just go on your own"

"I don't care if they kill me, Nala needs me, her pride needs me so I'm going"

"And so are we!" I heard familiar male voices, remember my so-called friends, the ones that didn't try to defend me when my father exiled me? Those guys came running to "we want to help you Simba" okay so that makes four of us against a butt load of hyenas, I'll take it

"Thanks guys" I smiled at Chumvi, Tojo, and Malka, maybe they are my friends after all

"When are we leaving?" asked Tojo

"Yeah I'm ready to kick some butt" said Malka

"Right away" I said the guys and I said goodbye to our families, Ehsan and my mom walked with us to the northern border

"Why can't I go?" asked Ehsan with tears in his eyes

"Your mother and sister would kill us if we let anything happen to you" I said to him patting his back

"We'll send back up as soon as possible" my mother said hugging the Ehsan "May the kings above keep you safe!" She said as we left the pride lands and headed towards the Furaha lands.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

_please please please don't forget to leave a review!_

_love_

_-az_

**Chapter 26**

**-Sarafina's point of view-**

Scar is even worse than Moyo, in the sense that not only is he abusive to all us but completely ignorant when it came to running a kingdom, he let the hyenas do whatever they wanted, it's horrifying how much damage they can cause in so little time, they over hunted and the herds of herbivores soon started to abandon the lands, whatever prey was left from them went to him and his army, we`re forced to hunt three times a day, my pride sisters need all the energy they can get, I had brought this upon us by not accepting scar proposition, but I refuse to do it, he's been punishing me for it, I've eaten so little and hunting so much was starting to take a toll on me, my rips were starting to show and I felt weak and faint, life was draining itself out of my body, and scar noticed, this is what he wanted, to push me until I accepted his proposition

"Why look at you Sarafina, you are nothing but skin and bones" the black-manned lion said looking at me up and down

"It's all thanks to you" I said rolling my eyes

"Oh hush you would plenty enough to eat if you were my queen" Scar looking at his claws

"I will never be your queen Scar" I said

"Then you have destined everyone to death" he said glaring at me "and just in time, the hyenas are hungry"

"You can't do that!" I yelled

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want" he growled

"If you were half the king your brother is you would nev-"I started only to be knocked to the ground by scar

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa is!" He yelled before walking in a menacing way towards me, but I was not scared, I never stood up to Moyo, I was too afraid he would hurt my children but now that they are not here I don't care anymore

"I would return the slap if I took you for a male!" I growled, He looked at me with hate in his green eyes I returned the hateful gaze

"Last chance, you either take me on my offer or I will feed the hyenas with your body" the hyenas gathered up around me growling "decide fast, they are hungry my dear" he said with a wicked smile, as the animals circled me snapping and licking their lips

"STOP!" a familiar voice screamed from behind us, I turned around and so did everyone else

"Nala" I gasped when I saw my daughter running towards us

"Please stop" she pleaded as she neared us

"She made her decision" he spat as the hyenas got closer and closer to me

"Please, I'll do anything! There must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!" Nala yelled in desperation

"You-You would take her place?" Scar asked as he turned around to face my daughter

"Nala! No! You don't know what you're doing!" I said trying to get closer to her, but the hyenas stopped me

"If I did, would you let her go? She asked looking at him

"Yes" he said simply smiling at her and looking at her up and down

"No, I won't let you do this!" I yelled

"I'll stay" she said closing her yes

"Done!" Scar said grinning from ear to ear

"No Nala! Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-" I said trying to change her mind, when the black manned lion turned around to look at the hyenas

"Get her out of here!" he ordered and the hyenas started chasing me away from my lands and away from my daughter.

**-Nala´s point of view-**

Tears filled my eyes as the hyenas chased my mom away

"We will marry tomorrow evening" Scar stated "As of now you will be sleeping in the den with heavy guards. You have a reputation of being a runaway bride" I glared at him as group of his minions escorted me in to the den

As soon as I got to the den I collapsed and I couldn't help but to cry, what did I just get myself into? It was terrifying to think about what lays ahead, marring Scar, a lion old enough to be my father, and consummating the marriage… okay now I want to throw up

"Nala?" Shadi came in to the cave with a piece of meat on her mouth, I wiped my tears and walked to her, she sat down the meat and gave me hug

"Oh sweetie it's good to see you, but terrible that it is under these circumstances" she patted my back?" "Your mother said that you were in the jungle, with prince Simba"

I nodded "I was"

"What made you come back?" She asked pulling from the hug

"I had to save my mom" I sighed "Ehsan told me about Scar"

"You are one brave young lady and speaking of the devil, he wants you to eat" she said pushing the meat in front of me

"I'm not hungry, thank you" I said fighting the gag reflex from looking at the food

"Well, this food has to disappear or scar will know that you disobeyed him, I don't want you to get in trouble" she said

I looked at her and saw how skinny she looked "maybe you should eat it" I suggested

"But Nala-"

"Please you need it more than I do" I said closing my eyes to fight the dizziness I was feeling

"Are you okay dear?" she asked concerned

"Yeah I'm just a little nauseous and tired" I said yawning

"How long have you been feeling like this?" the brown-eyed lioness asked

"A couple of days now, but it just got worst" I said lying down

"Um dear, what exactly did you and the prince did at the jungle?" she asked with raised an eyebrow

"What does that have to do with- Oh" I said understanding what she meant

"Kings above" she said covering her mouth with a paw

"No it can't be that , I can't be…I'm just under a lot of stress and-" I said trying to calm myself "if was pregnant, I would know it" I said firmly

"I hope you are right darling" she sighed


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N**_

**_re-posting_**_**, I really don't know what happened, anyways enjoy and review!**_

_**love**_

_**-az**_

**Chapter 27**

**-Simba's point of view-**

We were outside the borders of the Furaha lands, from afar the guys and I saw an injured lioness lying on the ground

"Sarafina?!" I asked recognizing Nala's mother when I got closer to her

"Simba?" she asked in a weak voice

"Chumvi, take her to Rafiki's" I said turning to look at the 3 other males

"Simba, he can't leave we're already outnumbered" said Tojo

"We can't just leave Sarafina here Tojo" I said

"I'm fine, I can make it to the pride lands" Sarafina said standing up "you kids have to help my pride and my daughter find a lioness named Shadi, she'll help you" she described the lioness to us, before we parted ways

We went into Furaha territory, a light brown lioness sat next to a lake, she sniffed the air and turned around to look at us in a defensive position

"Are you Shadi?" I asked trying to sound and look the least threatening possible

"Yes" she answered hesitantly "who are you?"

"I'm Simba, these are Tojo, Chumvi and Malka" I answered "we're here to take down Scar, Sarafina said you could help us"

"She stared at me for a second and the looked around her "I'll tell my pride sisters to come here, it's almost hunting time, Scar won't notice us missing" she said starting to walk away

"Wait! Do you know where Nala is?" I asked

"Yes, but you are going to need our help to get to her" she said leaving us by the lake, after a few minutes she was back accompanied by five other lionesses

"Alright, I need you ladies to create a diversion, and get the hyenas to come here, we'll be here to-"

"Chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers away" Malka finished with a smirk

"Exactly" I said before the lionesses went searching for the hyenas, we hid behind some rocks so the attack would be a surprise, after a while the lionesses came running with the hyenas chasing behind them, we jumped out of our hiding spot, the fight started and the lionesses joined in, Tojo, Malka and Chumvi are really good fighters we were taking down the hyenas with almost no effort

"Simba you have to find scar!" said Tojo as he clawed a hyena in the face

"Go! We got this under control" said Chumvi

As I ran toward the caves the sky got darker and darker, it seemed like a storm was approaching, but I was not going to let that stop me.

**-Nala's point of view-**

I was lying inside the den, when Scar came inside the den saying "oh my how you've grown sweet Nala" looking at me from head to toe

"What are you doing here? I asked beginning to feel nervous

"I'm just here to give you a sample of what to expect on our wedding night" he said walking towards me

"We-we we're not married yet" I stood up and backed away from him

"I'm not one to follow tradition" scar chuckled darkly

"Back off Scar" I said he got too close for comfort

"Nala you will soon be my queen" he said walking up behind me

"Get away from me!" I turned around and scratched him across the face as hard as I could

He grunted and remained calm "Oh, Nala...by tomorrow night, you will be mine, so you might as well get used to this"

"To what? Beating the crap out of you? Leave me alone Scar!" I growled I raising a paw to strike him again but he grabbed my throat and chocking me until I fell to the ground "stop fighting, you'll only get yourself hurt" scar said with a dark chuckle

"Get. Away. From. Her. Scar." I heard a voice coming from the entrance of the cave before I lost my conscience

**-Simba's point of view-**

"Oh Simba, uncle Scar is a little busy right now" scar said looking up at me "this little angel is all mine now" he said grabbing her face

"If you touch her again, will rip you apart" I walked towards him and he backed away

"Why must it all end in violence?" he asked with a sigh

"It's your choice Scar. Either Leave or you fight." I said as Nala started to regain conscience

"Oh... I'd hate to be responsible for the death of another lion. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" he said looking at Nala

"That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me" I said

"But what about your beloved Nala? Have she put it behind her?" he questioned

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked in a weak voice

"Ahh, so you haven't told her your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell her. Tell her why you got exiled from the pride lands" he said circling around me

"I- I was responsible for Sauda's death" I said feeling all the guilt and pain that I've suppressed come out at once

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true." Nala shook her head in disbelief, Sauda and her were friends when we were younger

"It's true" I said regretfully

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!" Scar said looking at Nala

"No. It was an accident. We were messing with the buffalos, and she was attacked by one of them…"

"Oh Simba you came here wanting to play the hero when the truth is you are no better than me" he growled as a group of hyenas walked inside the den and attacked me "perhaps with the exception that, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share"

"NO!" Nala screamed getting up to stop them, Scar knocked her down to the ground

"You don`t need him anymore, you will be my wife and queen, I will bang you every day until we create a host of little Scars" he said in to her ear pining her down, Nala pressed her paws on his stomach and flipped him so she was on top

"Never, Scar. Never!" she growled biting and clawing him with all her might

"Simba!" Tojo, Malka and Chumvi and some of the lionesses ran inside the den, they help me to get hyenas off me, meanwhile Scar was able to push Nala off him and ran outside of the den, I chased after him, There were growling dark clouds gathering above us, soon a lighting stroke the nearby trees, a spark immediately ignited a colossal fire that started to expand through the grasslands, I found myself fighting Scar in the middle of it, he pushed me and I fell back rolling to falling in to a lake, the wind blew and made the flames grow I heard the agonizing screams of the black manned lion and after a while there was complete silence before the clouds started to pour their water into the lands.

I got out of the body of water in searching for any signs of life, from inside the den one by one the lions started to appear, the last one to come out of the den was Nala, I walked towards her and we sat one in front of the other, I caressed her beautiful face with my paw "Let's go home..." she said to me with a soft smile

"All of us." I said looking at rest of the lionesses that were looking at the burned-out lands, their faces lit up with hope and I remembered what my father would always say to me as a cub, Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before...If given the chance.


	28. Chapter 28

_**-AN-**_

_**hey guys! okay so I think there is only about two more chapters left of this story, after this I will post either a sequel or a prequel of this story, and some one shots, thank you for reading and for your reviews!**_

_**love**_

_**-az**_

**Chapter 28**

**-Simba`s point of view-**

As we walked to the pride lands everyone started talking and mingling, everyone except for Nala she remained silent, not in a cold or distant way she just seemed to have a lot on her mind, so instead of annoying her I went on and talked to the guys, when we were only a few miles away from home, they blew me off and went to talk to some lionesses our age, i went to talk to Shadi, Nala told me that she was the one that helped her escape and how she was really the only lioness on the pride that liked her besides her mother. Shadi and i also talked about the pride lands and how she's never been out of the Furaha lands, while she talked i would constantly glance in Nala's way just to make sure she was okay, the brown eyed lioness noticed and chuckled "she´s okay she just haves a lot on her mind" I knew that there was something going on with Nala, but whatever it is I'll ask her in private.

We got to the pride lands late at night but our parents were still there to welcome us back, it was great to see my father standing up, and Sarafina looking as if she was never attacked, my father welcomed the new pride members, after that they newcomers went along to with the rest of the pride to eat and rest for the night, leaving my family and Nala's to talk

Later we all went inside the den, I wanted to sleep next to Nala but her mother and brother beat me to it, I lay next to parents and watched her eyes were the last thing I saw before I closed mine.

**-Nala's point of view-**

I woke up extra early this morning, it was still dark outside I silently got up from my spot hopping no one would notice my absence while I was at Rafiki's, I decided not to say anything yet, not even to Simba until I was sure of what was going on, so I sneaked out and went to see the old baboon.

"look who`s here!" Rafiki laughed climbing down from his tree when he saw me approaching him

"Hey Rafiki" I greeted him with a hug

"I see you recovered wonderfully from that cobra bite" he said smiling at me

"Yes, thanks to you" I smiled

"It was my pleasure dear, so tell me what brings you here today?" Rafiki asked

"I've been feeling nauseous lately, and a little fatigued" I explained

"How long have you been feeling this way? He asked

"For a while now" I replied

"Have been eating regularly?" he asked

"Not really, I'm hungry all the time, but when I see the food I just can´t eat it" I said

"I think I know what is going on" he smiled "but I would have to examine you to be sure"

"Okay" I said lying down before he felt my stomach

He then turned to look at me "you are pregnant" he said with a smile

My heart almost stopped "are- are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, but it´s still on the very early stages" he got up and mixed something in a turtle shell "this will help you with the nausea, you must eat for the sake of your cub" he smiled putting the potion in front of me to drink it, when I was finished I got up to leave and he said "come back in a week for another checkup, take it easy and eat as much as you can"

"Thank you" I said giving him another hug before leaving

"You are most welcome" he smiled

I returned to pride rock, with my thoughts and feelings all over the place, I was happy, but also scared and nervous and just anxious to see how would Simba react

"Hey Lala" Simba's voice startled me

"Oh hey" I smiled

"Where were you?" he asked

"Um… around the waterhole" I lied, I did not wanted to tell him just yet, I was not ready.

"You are going to use that on me? Come on I invented that excuse La" he said raising an eyebrow at me "now where did you really go?"

"You are such a nosey lion" I said with a sigh

"Nala…"

"Okay, okay If you must I went to see Rafiki" I answered

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Nothing" she answered

Are you hurt?" he asked walking closer to me

"Simba I'm fine" I shook my head

"Did scar do anything to you?" he asked with a serious face

"No" I said

He looked at in confused "then what's going on? You know you can tell me anything" he looked at me with pleading eyes

"Okay…" I sighed, here it goes "I um-I'm pregnant, you are the father" I said, he froze for a moment

"What?" He asked with eyes the size of the moon

"Rafiki just examined me" I said calmly

"Wow! Nala that's just wow! " he said with a huge smile pulling me in for a hug

"You´re happy?" I asked surprised pulling from the hug

"Of course I am, aren't you?" he asked looking exited

"Yes, but I'm also scared! Simba we're young, I don't know anything about cubs, neither do you and-" I said getting agitated

"So? These are great news we're having a cub! Be happy, we can worry later" he smiled putting his paw on mine

"I'm really glad I have you" I said rubbing my head under his chin, I thankful to have his support, we laid on the grass and talked about everything that had happened, a lot went on in such a short time, life is so unpredictable I never thought I would see him again, let alone to fall love with him or to be pregnant with his cub…

"Nala?" He said pulling me away from my thoughts

"Yeah?" I asked with my head on his shoulder

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since we got together and the thing is I love you… I love spending day after day with you, you are the last person I want to see before I go to sleep and the first one I see when I wake up, you make me a better lion, and I can only aspire to make you happy" he said, I turned to look at him, and he had a loving look in his eyes

"Oh Simba" I said moved by his words

"Nala, I can't picture anyone else as my queen and wife, so Marry me?"

I gasped and shook my head "we don't have…just because I'm-"

"I'm not prosing to you just because you're pregnant La" he said putting his paw on my face "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and have cubs as brave, smart, kind, and beautiful as you, but most importantly I want you to be happy, so you don't have to marry me if you don't want to…"

"But I do! I do want to marry you…I love you" I said my voice cracking and tears escaping my eyes

"Yeah?" he asked with the biggest smile I've ever seen

"yeah" I nodded matching his smile


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Nala's point of view**

"When are we going to tell our parents?" Simba asked while I rested my head on his shoulder both of us enjoying the shadow of an old acacia tree

"I don't know I'm nervous at how they are going to react" I said

"La you we're talking about our parents they betroth us the day we were born, I'm sure they're cool with us getting married and having a cub" he said making me laugh "I promise you they are going to love this, so we should just tell them" Simba smiled reassuringly, I only nodded my head thoughtfully

"Good morning" Zazu greeted flying towards us

"Hey Zazu" "good morning" we greeted

"Your parents would like to have a word with the two of you, they're waiting in the den" the hornbill said

Simba and I looked at each other "oh okay thank you Zazu" I said politely

"Let's go" the golden lion smiled getting up and walking with me to the den

"Come on in, we need to talk to you" the king said as we walked inside the den where our mother's sat

"All right, we're all ears" Simba said as we sat down in front of them

"As you know tradition says that you should be married by the time you're three, so we can train you and your future queen properly…" Sarabi started

"In other words, it's time to get serious if you want this throne to be yours" Mufasa said to his son with a serious face

"We know that you two are young and that this may seem rushed, but it really isn't, as tradition says you two were promised to one another at birth" my mother added and making Simba and I turn to look at each other with an amused smile

"We all agree that we should honor this promise, which is why you are to take Nala as your wife" the great king continued and Simba immediately started laughing as I shook my head at him

"We are serious" the queen said with a frown

"We think she will make a wonderful queen and wife" the golden king said in a stern tone as Simba gained back his composure he looked at me and I nodded knowing what he was thinking

"I know dad, I think the same that's why I asked her to marry me this morning" he said with a smile, after we gave them the news and they congratulated us and told us how happy they were, it didn't took for parents long to start planning, preparing scheduling and organizing everything

"The official engagement announcement will happen first thing tomorrow" the king stated

"We must make sure every creature in this kingdom know their future rulers" Sarabi added

"Which is why from now on Simba, you will accompany on patrols, meetings with our subjects, negotiations with our allies, learn the protocol and the treaties everything related with ruling this lands" Mufasa turned to son

"And Nala you will come with me and your mom" Sarabi smiled "as you know once you're queen you will also become the leader of the hunting party, sweetie tell me how good of a huntress are you?"

"She is very good huntress" my mom answered for me

"Good? She's the best, I swear mom I've seen her take down a zebra twice her size on her own" Simba said proudly

"Really?" the queen asked impressed "and you're not even three yet, I guess I'll only have to teach you hunting regulations, commands, formations, you know technicality" she smiled, I nodded feeling a little overwhelmed and Simba noticed

"We should go right now, the others are ready and Nala could show you her skills" my mother said

"Good thinking Fina, let's go" the two got up

"We should go too son" Simba's father said

"Okay, but could you excuse us for a second" he said looking at me

"Sure, we'll be outside, but don't take too long" Sarabi said leaving the den with her mate and friend

Once we were alone he asked "you okay?"

"Yeah just a bit overwhelmed" I answered

"I want to tell them…" he said looking at me with a pleading face

"but-" I wanted to argue

"I'm so happy and excited, I just want to share it with everyone especially our parents"

"We're waiting!" my mother said coming back in to the cave with the king and queen

"Please?" Simba mouthed

I sighed and said "There's one more thing we need to tell you all…I'm pregnant"

**-Simba's point of view-**

_A week later_

Nala and I want the wedding to be as soon as possible, so in a month from now we`ll officially become husband and wife. We know that is important for us to be prepared because one day will have to rule the pride lands, it's a lot of responsibility but I think that we'll be ready to take on it when the time comes.

Everyone was overjoyed to learn that Nala and I were expecting a cub, especially Ehsan he was excited to be an uncle, my mother and Sarafina didn't allowed to hunt just to make sure nothing happened to the cub, We had to go see Rafiki today, so after our daily activities were over we headed to the old shaman's tree

"Let's see how the little one is doing" Rafiki said after the greetings were over

"All right" Nala said lying down on her side

Rafiki sat down next to examined Nala

"Is it there a way to tell the sex?" I asked and Nala turned to look at me "I- Not that I care. It can be male, female-Whatever sex it wants."

Rafiki's smile turned in to a serious face when he leaned over to place his ear in Nala's belly

"Is there anything wrong?" Nala asked worried

The monkey sighed and sat up "There's no heartbeat"

Nala gasped and I sat down slowly next to her

"I'm very, very sorry." Rafiki said standing up "These things-They happen sometimes"

Nala sat up and closed her eyes, tears escaping her eyes

"You're young. You have your health. In Couple months, you can try again" he said giving us a sympathetic look "I'll leave you two alone" Rafiki said climbing back to his tree and leaving us with a profound feeling of sadness


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**-Nala's point of view-**

No heartbeat, those two words crushed us.. They say no words can heal a broken heart maybe that's why neither of us said a word after Rafiki told us, I know he was there for me and that I was there for him, but how could I ask him to comfort me And how could I comfort Simba when we were both going through the same feeling of devastation?

"I should have been more careful, maybe it was because something I did" I said in a low voice breaking the silence

"No Nala, I should've taken better care of you" Simba shook his head

"I was feeling very maternal, I picked out names, and envisioned what our cub would look like, my first cub with the lion that I love. We shouldn't have allowed ourselves to feel such excitement so early on"

"I guess we got carried away with the excitement…" Simba sighed

"Now we are going to have to tell everyone the bad news" I said wiping my tears with my paw

"I shouldn't have pushed you to tell everyone" Simba said sadly

"But I told them Simba, I-" I countered

"You must not blame yourselves or each other. It is no one's fault" Rafiki said coming back down from the tree "It's okay to have been excited, It's okay to have told everyone, You celebrated the start of a new soul, and you invited the world to celebrate with you, Never apologize for inviting people to share something of wonder and awe and profound beauty" we just nodded "You two need each other more than anything right now, to get through this together, Hardship can either rip couples apart or bring them closer together, use this time of sorrow to solidify your bond and it reaffirm your love for each other. As not only future husband and wife but also as king and queen your bond needs to be unbreakable, you need to be one" he said placing two halves of a coconut shell together creating a whole "understood?" Simba and I looked at each other with weak smiles "yes" we answered.

A month went by quickly and Simba and I were feeling a lot better, lessons, hunts, patrols, meetings and planning kept us busy but whatever time we had free we would spend together, walking, talking, laughing, zoning out all the problems and sadness and simply enjoying each other's company.

I woke me up extra early today with a Mufasa's mighty roar calling the animals to gather at Pride Rock, a sunrise wedding ceremony was traditional in the Pride lands, flowers would be placed on circle and while exchanging vows we must step inside it, then comes shaman's blessing in this case Rafiki, rubs some weird ceremonial stuff in our foreheads, we step outside of the circle as one, and that was it. No one ever mentioned anything about the other animals so I couldn't understand why Mufasa was calling them.

"I thought you said small ceremony" Simba said to his father when he came inside the den "why is the entire kingdom here?"

"Well, we decided to have two ceremonies in one" the queen said sitting next to her mate

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Not only will you two be celebrating your wedding today, but you will also be crowned as king and queen" Mufasa answered with a smile

"WHAT!?" Simba and I asked at the same time

"We're stepping down, we have ruled long enough" the king continued

"Father you can't! I'm still learning I'm not ready" Simba argued

"Simba, my father died when I was your age, I became king without even having someone around to ask for advice, you two have us" he said looking at his wife

"We will be here if you need us" Sarabi smiled at as

"We have faith in you two" Mufasa said with pride

"Come on now, everyone is waiting" the queen said getting up

After the wedding ceremony Mufasa and Sarabi lead the procession through the rest of the pride, flanking them with bowed heads, Simba and I followed. The four of us made our way to the tip of the Promontory, Mufasa roared and Sarabi roared before stepping aside and joining the rest of the pride, Simba stood on the top and roared, the rest of the pride roared in answer, bowing their heads along with the rest of the animals accepting us as the new rulers.

**-Mufasa's point of view-**

_A year later_

As the former king I couldn't be prouder of Simba, he's doing an amazing job, Nala has done an exceptional job as queen, together they make a great team and that's not something you can teach, Sarabi and I taught them as much as we could but in the end everyone develops their unique way of ruling. They are both great leaders, very responsible, and capable of managing every situation in a fair and diplomatic way and they've gained the trust and admiration of neighboring kingdoms, the land is prosper and our pride is contempt, their subjects love and respect their new king and queen.

Today, Ehsan and I joined Simba on his patrol, Ehsan became Simba's little brother and like a good big brother he did his best to guide him through the right path, to not make the same mistakes as he did but also to make sure that he enjoyed his youth, Ehsan is a very level-headed teen, nowhere near as difficult as Simba was.

As a father nothing makes me happier than seeing my son grow and mature, so different now from the selfish, egotistical, philandering prince I once exiled. He has now turned himself into a respectable lion a great king to these lands, caring son to his mother and I, an adoring husband to his wife and soon in to loving father to his cubs.

"Prince Simba! I mean king- your majesty!" Zazu flew toward us

"What is it Zazu?" the young king chuckled amused

"Sire, the queen is in labor!" the blue hornbill said "she requires your presence in the main den" Simba ran fast before the majordomo could even finish his sentence

When Ehsan and I got to pride rock, the whole pride was waiting outside the den exited for the arrival of the new prince or princess

After an hour or so, Rafiki came out and called Sarabi, Sarafina Ehsan and me in, I was officially a grandfather, when we walked in we saw the queen was cradling her cub in her front paws and Simba lying next to her looking down at the treasure she held, then they looked up and smiled

"Look who's here" Nala said sweetly

"Show us our precious grandchild" Sarabi beamed

"Grandchildren" Simba corrected

"Twins?!" Sarafina exclaimed happily, as we all gathered around her daughter

"Better yet…triplets" Nala said reviling three sleeping cubs "two boys and a girl" the cubs were beautiful, healthy and strong, I was very happy to be their grandparent but a thought occurred to me, only one of them could be the future ruler, and it will be up to Simba and Nala to decide, for there can never be a throne for three.

**-A/N-**

**Okay guys! this is it for "the prince and the huntress"**

**I would like to thank each and every single one of you for reading, reviewing, and following the story, it means a lot to me, a very special thanks to ThatTexasKid ,**** Keep Calm and Join Team Loki ,Nala's fan**** for being my first reviewers ever! **

**anyways I already have something planned out for my next story, so stay tuned!**

**love**

**-az**


End file.
